The Carousel of Love
by Auyreon Tighren
Summary: Loving Howl and living with him is a different thing altogether and an insecure Sophie finally gets fed up and moves away to start a new life and perhaps meet a new love. But Howl has other ideas... -Completed-
1. Chapter 1: A Sudden Decision

_**Disclaimer:** Howl, Sophie, Calcifer, the Hatter family and friends is the intellectual property of Diana Wynne Jones.  
All other characters belong to me.  
Howl, Sophie and Calcifer is based on both Ms Jones' book and also Miyazaki's production._

_Please Read and Review!_

**Chapter One:  
In which Sophie feeds Calcifer several suits**

'Stupid Howl!' muttered Sophie furiously as she methodologically cut up the last of his suits. The silver and black suit had looked absolutely magnificent on him but all that remained now was little slivers of material that would be extremely difficult for even Howl to magic back together. 'He'll not wear _my suits_ to go romancing some other girl! Here, Calcifer! You can have the last bits of this too!'

Calcifer crept gently atop the smouldering piles cloth and looked worried at Sophie.

'I'm sure Howl is not interested in another girl… He cares too much for you!'

'Hah! You should have seen him yesterday at the party! He had women hanging all over him… Especially **_her_**!'

'It's not his fault that females find him attractive.'

'Well… HE didn't need to encourage them and he was certainly enjoying himself!'

Suddenly scrubbing a hand across her brimming eyes, she glared at the charred remains of all eight of Howl's suits (six of which she had lovingly made for him from scratch) and quietly said:

'He's never said he loves me in any case.'

Gazing at the tiny orange-blue flames licking at the coals with a look on her face that quite terrified Calcifer, Sophie finally made a decision.

'I'm moving out and going to Kingsbury.'


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning?

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and have patiently waited for this chapter.  
It is quite significantly longer than the 1st and I hope that you enjoy it! **

Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Two**

**In which Sophie gains employment and meets new people.**

'Thank you, Mrs Papillion.'

'Dearie… Thank you! I am sure we will deal wonderfully together. I had never seen anyone (excluding myself of course) who has such a marvellous way with flowers! And to think you are kind enough to start tomorrow… and on such short notice too! Oh that poor Maudie… I can't believe that she got run over by a rubbish cart! What a horribly embarrassing way to pass on… But I really should not speak ill of the dead… And she was a rather nice person though quite determinedly odd! What time did you say you were arriving tomorrow, dear?'

Sophie blinked quickly to focus her rather dazed eyes as she had glazed over at her new employer's running commentary and frantically searched her mind for any clue of what the woman had asked her. _Mrs Papillion seems a very sweet little old lady, but, my goodness, she can really talk the fire out of a dragon!_

'Erm… What do you suggest?' replied Sophie, thinking that was a more prudent response than apologising for not hearing a single thing the woman had said. What a wonderful way to treat a new employer! And she had not even started work yet!

Looking pleased at Sophie's deference, Mrs Papillion suggested kindly that she come in after lunch as to give herself more time to settle into her new lodgings and to be careful of a Mr Sebastian Cesare, who was staying in the same boarding house as he was a notable charmer and ladies' man. He was very nice and all but a lady's heart was not safe around such a rakish young man and Sophie was such a pretty little thing that she was certain that that handsome Mr Sebastian would definitely make a play for her. She didn't want that sweet little thing to get hurt and normally she wouldn't recommend a single young lady to board in the same establishment as Kingsbury's most notorious playboy, but the place where the poor dear was staying now was definitely most unsuitable for a gentle young girl and this was the only boarding house in the general area that she had heard of having a vacancy. She absolutely could NOT believe that sweet little Sophie had been living in that horrible dump for almosttwo months; since she moved to Kingsbury! Well… she, Mrs Meg Papillion will certainly take good care of her now!

'Don't worry, Mrs Papillion. I am quite immune to handsome, charming young men', reassured Sophie with a grim smile. Pushing her memories of Howl away, she gave her thanks and made her goodbyes with determined cheer.

* * *

'Stupid bags! Do I even own these many things? I certainly didn't buy most of this rubbish… Stupid Howl!' muttered Sophie, angrily brushing tears away from her brimming eyes. Suddenly she just missed him so much! And their cosy little 'castle', and of course, she missed Calcifer and Michael horribly too! _Well, I'll just have to get used to being alone because they are not likely to come chasing after me. _

Dragging her trunks noisily up the wooden stairs, Sophie found a grim pleasure and distraction from her melancholy through the loud clatter that came from leather and brass bumping against the hard wood steps. She had had reservations about taking the job at the flower shop as it, too, provided her with too many unwanted memories of Howl and the sweetness he had (sometimes) shown her, but Sophie just could not resist the chance of working with such gorgeous flowers everyday (and she not-so sub-consciously found the reminders of Howl to be a slightly masochistic pleasure she could not do without- yet).

'Who the hellfire is making that unholy racket? Can a man not get some peace and quiet around here without someone perpetually trying to wake him up?' shouted a tall half-naked figure. Sophie stared at the man's gorgeously crafted physique of lean, rippling dancer's muscles and was further struck dumb when she finally journeyed past the Adonis' marvellous chest and reached his face. Simply put, the man was just _beautiful; _there was no other way to describe him. He was beautiful.

Lips slightly agape in astonishment , Sophie gawked quite shamelessly at this epitome of physical perfection and quickly took stock of the pleasing curve of masculine lips, the arrogantly carved slim blade of a nose and a pair of lushly lashed, deeply violet-blue (but admittedly slightly bloodshot) eyes. Sophie signed in pure pleasure. _Ah…what a sight! _

'Are you done?' snapped Adonis and Sophie stared at him slightly incomprehensively.

'What?'

'Are you done gawping at me yet?'

Sophie flushed and snapped,' Yes. Of course! There's nothing there that requires a deeper look.'

"Narcissus" stared at Sophie in shock; none had ever spoken so to him before. This was the first time anyone had not-so subtly implied that all there was to him was his stunning face; that he had no depths to his superficial attractiveness. People had always treated him (at least at first) as though he had nothing to offer except his looks, but they had at least pretended to see him as a whole person.

He opened his mouth to give her a blistering set-down, but before he could do so the unknown girl broke in with: 'Alright … I'm sorry. I should not have been rude. But you were rude too and I've had enough handsome, arrogant men! Still that's no excuse, and I apologize for my temper and impoliteness. '

Sophie glared defensively at him and her hands tightened on the leather straps of her trunks. _Why wasn't he storming away or something? The idiotic trunks were extremely heavy and if he didn't move soon she was going to create a lot more noise when they tumble down the stairs! _Suddenly, the beautiful-but-irritating man laughed and reached a strong hand out, plucking the trunks from Sophie's grasp.

'Alright… It isn't everyday I meet someone as honest and direct as you! Let me help you with these to make up for _my_ rudeness!' grinning charmingly he hefted the bulky cases with enviable ease. 'By the way, I'm Sebastian Cesare… What's your name?'

'Sophie…Sophie Hatter. Thanks for your help.'

'Which is yours?' enquired Sebastian using his free hand to gesture at the row of doors.

Sophie walked to the end of the hall and opened the last door.

'Thanks for all your h-'

'Sophie Hatter! What are you doing? And who is that?' roared a horribly familiar voice.

Sophie paled and slowly turned around to face her worst nightmare…

'**Howl!**'


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Males

**Thanks for your continued patience and readership (is that a word?)  
All your lovely reviews have inspired and encouraged me SO much, so I'll just like to thank everyone again!  
Sorry that this is not a particularly long chapter, but I have exams next week! I'll update very soon to make up for it! **

This chapter is dedicated to imortal sin, who is supposed to be having a birthday soon(I hope I'm in time), so  
Happy Birthday!  
Notice, I've changed to using quotation marks in the dialogue for the sake of your reading comfort!

**Chapter Three**

**In which Sophie is pulled in two directions**

Sophie in equal parts horror and hastily buried longing at a very familiar pair of glass-green eyes which were nearly alight with fury. _What the Dragon's Breath has he got to be angry about! What is he doing here?_

"Sophie! Answer me! Who is this…this…person? And why is he half-naked in your room?" The last question was asked a lot more quietly which to Sophie's ears was infinitely worse as she felt the tenuously leashed rage behind the ice.

Sebastian took in Sophie's pale face and quickly dropped her large portmanteau to hurry to her side. Wrapping a bare muscular arm around her, he hugged her to his side and said:

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Cesare. I'm the new man in Sophie's life, so I'll appreciate it if you do not speak to my woman in such a tone! Who are _you?_"

Sophie stared up at him in shock. _What was he saying? What was going on?_

"W-what?"

"I'm the man Sophie was living with."

At that Sophie broke out her stupor and jerked her head up to glare at him.

"I was not _living_ with you! I was your housekeeper!"

"Same difference… You're supposed to be in love with me! What do you mean by running to Kingsbury and staying with some other man?"

"I am not living with another man! This is a boarding house, for goodness sakes! And I am not in love with you!"

Ignoring that last bit completely, Howl sighed inwardly with relief. She was not living with this too pretty boy/fop/dandy, who still had a bloody arm around his Sophie! Thunderously, he glared at the other man and shoved the unwanted arm off his property and jerked Sophie to his side.

Sebastian did not take Howl's action quietly and caught hold of Sophie's other arm before she was pulled to his side. Sophie yelped in pain and shouted at them to let her go. The two bristling males ignored her and continued glaring at each other, each wanting to stare the other down.

Sophie very quickly lost all trepidation at the possibility of having a scene on her hands and was now so furious at Howl's complete assurance and confidence that she would welcome him back into her life after he could not even be bothered to contact her in the two months since she left, and now he wanted to play silly games of male dominance and pride. Well, she would not stand for it!

Turning slightly, she lifted her small narrow foot with its sensible leather boot and stomped down as hard as she could on the much larger ones of the former love-of-her-life.

"Ow! Sophie…!"

Sophie gained her objective as Howl dropped her arm and she turned towards Sebastian and shoved him out of her away to whirl into her room.

"Do NOT come back, Howl! I never want to see you again!"

And with that furious directive she slammed the door on the two stunned masculine faces.


	4. Chapter 4: Marking His Territory

**Sorry for the late, late update!  
I've been having exams and then had guests staying with me and then got sickand finally had a slight case of writer's block. (Sigh!)  
I've still not recovered entirely both from the flu and the block, but I'll try to update asap.  
Thank you so much for the reviews and the support!  
I really appreciate y'all!  
**

**Chapter Four  
In which Howl makes his mark.**

Howl whirled around to face his rival and he glared furiously at the man, clenching his fist till he could feel his knuckles whitening and popping as he tried to control his urge to shoot a few lightning bolts into the half-naked muscle-bound pretty boy.

"Stay away from Sophie."

"Or what? Besides I believe that's up to Sophie not you; our relationship does not concern you."

"She loves me, we belong together. So I warn you for the last time, stay away from my Sophie."

Feeling his carefully combed hair start to crackle with his intense effort to hold inside his electric rage, Howl whirled away from the door and strode furiously out of the house.

Sebastian glowered at the leaner man's rapidly disappearing back. Shaking his head, he turned to return to his room when he caught sight of the floor. There were two perfectly outlined shoeprints scorched onto the wood floor.

His eyes widened in shock and bent lithely to examine the marks more closely. Lips quirking slightly, he raised a finger and traced the burns. _Hmm… Little Sophie's friend was someone with real power. _Smiling in anticipation, he raised a hand above the singed wood. _Life was going to be a lot more interesting around here. _Rising gracefully, he glanced down to the floor again before leaving for his room to change for the evening. _Maybe I'll stroll over to Sophie's door and ask her to join me for dinner. _

The gleaming wood was as smooth and unmarked as before.


	5. Chapter 5: A Date and A Surprise

**A BIG thank you toall my lovely, lovely reviewers...  
You all have truly made writing this story such fun and really worthwhile!  
I'm thinking of having a small competition type thing...  
I'm going to need a name for a new character coming up in later chapters and I'm thinking of allowing the person who writes me the 100th review or something like that to choose the character's name (or name him/her after themselves) and physical characteristics.  
What do you guys think?**

**Chapter Five**

**In which Sophie was not allowed to get enough sleep**

Sophie burrowed her head under her pillow, trying to block out the loud and insistent knocking. _Go away! Who wants a smack in the head? Gah… They're not going to go away aren't they? Rolling off the bed, _Sophie stalked to the door and yanked it open irritably.

"What!"

"Ah… little Sophie… You look so pretty when you're all soft and sleepy", smiled Sebastian with deliberate charm, ignoring the fact that Sophie's red-gold curls were frizzing and tumbling in all directions and that the left side of her incensed face was scarlet from a pillow-crease. "I have come to take you out for dinner… As a welcome to the house!"

"I'm not…"

"No, no… No excuses! I'm not taking no for an answer! I shall force you to come with me for the best meal you will ever eat! I'll wait for you downstairs."

Impudently kissing a befuddled and slightly shell-shocked Sophie on her nose, he flashed a roguish grin and gently closed the door at her face. Sophie stared at her closed door and tried to drum up some anger at his high-handedness but somehow just ended up feeling slightly giddy and flattered that such a gorgeous male specimen was so anxious for her company. Unlike someone else she could name… And how dare he show up out of the blue and expect her to be at his beck and call! Hah! That settled Sophie's mind for her. She _would_ go out with Sebastian for dinner tonight, if only to prove that she was completely over a Wizard Howell Jenkins! That hateful man!

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Sebastian. It was one of the best meals I have ever eaten!"

"You're very much welcome! I have enjoyed myself thoroughly tonight. We must do this again soon!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

A long titian lock whipped round and brushed against Sebastian's cheek as Sophie's head pivoted round to stare in shock and anger at the intruder.

"Howl! What are you doing here again?" Stomping over to glare up at his cold green eyes, Sophie planted her fists on her waist. "I thought we went through this already this afternoon. I don't want to see you again!"

Not trusting the sudden warm sparkle that leapt into Howl's eyes, Sophie took a hasty step back before she was dragged against his chest. Locking his arms around Sophie's waist, he beamed down at her in complete satisfaction and such a look of smug delight shone from his eyes that Sophie paled slightly in reaction and tried to escape from his vice-like grip. Ignoring her struggles, Howl smiled beatifically into her enraged eyes.

"That would be slightly difficult, my dear… I have just bought the house and moved in!"


	6. Chapter 6: Two Tenants and A Landlord

I've decided to do as Shadowfox Mistress suggests and have picked a random number for the 'winning' review.  
The new character's physical features and sex will be entirely up to y'all!  
A few reviewers had asked about Sophie, so to make things clear:  
Sophie has red-gold hair as in the novel and she has been away from Howl for 2 months.  
She is only just moving into the boarding house as she had been living in a 'dump' and her new employer frets. **:-)**

**Chapter Six  
****In which much plotting is done and carried out. **

"What do you mean that you're moving in? Are you joking me?"

"No joke, my sweet… I've bought the house from your esteemed landlady. Don't worry, my dear. She has been well remunerated for her trouble. Why, she's even agreed to remain living in the house as its manageress!'"

Howl smiled with great satisfaction at the incensed Sophie and reached out to tuck a wildly spiralling curl behind her ear. Sophie smacked his hand away irritably and continued glaring at him, when a horrible thought struck her.

"Where did you get the money to buy such a large house? Have you been doing something illegal, Howl?" gasped Sophie, suddenly worried that Howl's single-mindedness had led him into doing something he would regret.

"No, I have not been doing anything illegal!" retorted Howl, annoyed that Sophie would immediately jump to the conclusion that he would _have_ to do something dishonest in order to have money. "I'll have you know that saving the Crown Prince and the kingdom pays very well! The king insisted on heaping gold and silver on me, and after all I can't refuse the king's command… "

Sophie rolled her eyes and snorted delicately at his bogus obedience.

"Alright…whatever… You can stay here!_ I'll _move out!"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but that's not possible", he informed her gently.

Eyes flashing, Sophie clenched her fists and resisted the urge to smack him right on his smirking, self-satisfied mouth.

"You can't stop me! I'll leave if I want to!"

"You may leave, by all means… But don't forget, my dear, that you have signed a year's lease and if you want to leave before the contract is up, you will have to pay quite a hefty sum in compensation… That Mistress Fishworthy is quite a businesswoman", he ended admiringly.

Sophie sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it slowly. No, it did not help. She still wanted to stomp on the face of that annoying, obnoxious, irritating, infuriating… words were failing her!

"GAH!"

Turning on her heel, she stalked up the stairs and slammed into her room before she gave into impulse and murdered that slimy worm!

* * *

"You, on the other hand, are free to leave without penalty", smiled Howl grimly at that be-damned pretty boy after contentedly watching his girl swish up the stairs (He had always thought that she was absolutely adorable enraged). "In fact, I would prefer it, and I'm sure you would too." 

"No… I don't think so. I'm perfectly comfortable here, besides, as you mentioned I have a lease. No… I believe that I shall stay."

A muscle ticked subtly at his jaw, but otherwise Howl showed no reaction to that dandified fop's impudence. "Fine. Just stay away from my Sophie."

Brushing roughly past his rival, Howl prowled with controlled grace to his new suite of rooms to plot his next plan of action.

Watching his new landlord's back, Sebastian smiled beatifically and blew gently on his well manicured nails. He had to get ready; he had an appointment.

_Ah, joy! It was not often that he had such a worthy adversary. And with such a pretty little prize! _


	7. Chapter 7: Nectar of the gods?

**This is going to be the last update for a bit as I've got a major case-note due (60 percent of my final grade...GAH!)  
Sorry, dears!  
OoOOOOoo... Concerning our lil contest, here's a tiny hint:  
_7_**

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and been so wonderfully patient!**

**Chapter Seven**

**In which Sebastian and a companion is on display. **

"Ah… So wonderful to see you, my sweet. You are as beautiful as always."

The tall, svelte brunette languidly offered her hand for Sebastian's kiss and then arranged herself gracefully onto the chair he had pulled out for her.

"Long time, no see, Sebastian. What is it you want?"

"Other than the pleasure of your divine company, you mean?"

"Of course." Her reply was completely without sarcasm; she was well aware of her charms and the impact her beauty had on men. Not only that, she knew how to use them well; her every move and nuances of expression was calculated to enchant, seduce, and tease, anything that would get her what she wanted. She allowed a flirty little smile to curve her red lips and lowering her thick curling lashes, she automatically scanned the restaurant covertly to check the reactions people, well, men had to her arrival.

Gratified that she had caused quite a stir with her appearance, she turned her attention to her companion.

Sebastian watched her with sardonic amusement. He was well aware of her little show of feminine power; he too had had often found his own physical beauty to be of great use.

Engaging her in small talk, they put on a show for the other patrons of the restaurant, both knowing full-well that they were being admired and envied by the all present. Pleased with the flurry that their combined perfection had on the others, she daintily sipped her wine.

"Ambrosia, darling… I have a favour to ask…"

"What is it, Sebastian?" Bored, Ambrosia surreptitiously studied her reflection on the gleaming silverware.

"I want to introduce you to someone."

"What? Who? Why-ever for? I'm sure I won't be at all interested. "

Ignoring her rejection, Sebastian pressed on.

"His name is Howl"

Ambrosia sat up straight. Eyes flaring wide, she sucked in a quick breath and asked her dining companion to repeat himself.

"Fine. I accept."

Sebastian stared at her in complete surprise for a moment, before recovering himself and thanking her. What did he careabout her reasons if she did things his way!

Ambrosia allowed Sebastian to turn the conversation to lighter matters and automatically made the appropriate responses. Both their attempts at conversation were half-hearted at best, but they were so used to maintaining their appearances that their performances required little to no thought.

Inwardly, the very beautiful Lady Ambrosia seethed with fury and plans.

He would not get away from her this time. The very eligible Wizard Howl would be made to regret ignoring her. He would not survive humiliating her again.

She nearly laughed out loud in gleeful anticipation and decided that she would reward Sebastian the honour of her 'company' for the rest of the night for giving her the chance of getting the one man that had gotten away.


	8. Chapter 8: Poison and Honey

**Helloooo dear Readers! I have missed you all!  
I have just finished my first semester (unofficially); I'm currently on Stu-Vac waiting for my last exam! GAH!  
Just 'cause of your patience, this installment's a lil longer!  
Thanks for your reviews and ENJOY! **

**Chapter Eight **

**In which Sophie has a pleasant and an unpleasant meeting. **

Howl shut the door quietly behind him and bounded quickly up the curving staircase to Sophie's room. Smoothing his already immaculate golden hair back, he rapped smartly on the door. Sophie greeted him warily but civilly, as her rage had cooled after Howl had the sense to disappear for several days, with suspicion darkening her eyes to a stormy grey she stared up at his happy face.

"Sophie darling, come! I have a surprise for you!"

Ignoring her mistrustful little face, he cheerfully grasped her hand and towed her down the stairs. Well, at least she wasn't rejecting him completely!

Jerking to a halt when Sophie realised that they were almost upon Howl's rooms, she snatched her hand from his grip.

"What are you doing? I am _not_ going to your rooms! Don't even think of trying anything funny!"

Irritation slashed into Howl's eyes and Sophie watched nervously as he drew in a deep breath as though in an effort to control his temper.

"If I were planning to seduce you, my sweet, I will be sure to go about it with much more skill and finesse," he retorted with cold, deliberate dignity as Sophie flushed with anger and embarrassment. Before she could open her mouth, he quickly cut in.

"Just open the damned door!"

Openly mutinous, Sophie sneaked a quick glance at his irate face and decided to pick her battles. She put her hand on the knob with unconcealed apprehension and turned it slowly.

Nearly squeaking with surprise and delight, Sophie rushed into the room.

"Calcifer! Michael! How? What…? When?"

Watching Sophie hug his apprentice with great enthusiasm, Howl closed the be-spelled door with a sense of immense satisfaction that his plan was so well received but as he continued surveying the scene, he could not fail to feel jealous that young Michael and even Calcifer were made so much more welcome than he was. Shaking off the dark shaft of pure envy that lanced through him when Sophie turned her beautiful, open smile on that rat Calcifer, Howl strode across the room to the heavily carved wooden table, where a bottle of wine stood. She had not smiled like that at him for months. He needed a drink.

Pouring the sweet red wine into a second goblet for Sophie, he waited until the wave of elation and excitement that had Sophie, Michael and the rather grumpy and satirical Calcifer chattering animatedly like young children passed slightly, before attempting to approach her.

Passing her the goblet without a word, he smiled gently down at her abruptly silent features. Sophie smiled nervously back in gratitude and sipped at her favourite wine. Furiously casting her mind to searching for something innocuous to say, she walked automatically to one of the well-cushioned chairs facing Calcifer and the grate.

"Is the entire castle really here?"

"Yes. I've been arranging it for the past week."

"Oh… that's nice. I've really missed Calcifer and Michael. It must have taken a lot of work and magic though… Our new castle is bigger than the old one."

Biting back an exultant smile at Sophie's use of '_our _', Howl sat down next to her.

"I knew that you would miss them, even if you wanted to get away from me, so I brought them here." The quick grateful grinned of happiness she tossed him, made the last several sleepless nights and all the preparations all worthwhile. Unable to help himself, he smiled back at her with such a look in his leaf-green eyes that Sophie caught her breath. Feeling rather mesmerised, Sophie just stared, unable and perhaps even unwilling to move as Howl's beautifully chiselled lips moved in unheard speech. Heartbeat racing, she sat absolutely still as those lips were bent towards her, just a millimetre more and they would brush hers'.

"Howl! Someone's at the door!"

Michael's voice broke the enthralled cloud she was under and Howl leapt out of his chair with a blistering curse. _Whoever was at the door was going to die a slow, painful death! _

"What?" He snarled, yanking the door open to reveal beautifully startled chocolate eyes. Reaching for his manners, Howl smiled genially if not a little falsely at the young lady. "May I help you?"

"I'm… was… looking for Sebastian Cesare. But you look much more interesting than he is!"

Raising his brows slightly at her blatant flattery, Howl smiled a little dryly and through pure reflex took stock of her extremely obvious attributes.

"Cesare is upstairs. Second door from the right."

"Mmmm… Thank you. He may wait."

"How unkind of you, my dear! Especially when I had been awaiting your arrival so eagerly."

"Ah, Sebastian! Introduce me to your friend…"

"Howl… was it? May I introduce you to Lady Ambrosia? Ambrosia, this is my landlord."

"Howl… what an _interesting_ name!" Ambrosia stepped closer and flirted up at him.

"Not as interesting as yours, my lady," he answered automatically, barely able to hide his impatience for his unexpected guests.

"Oh… You are too sweet! Isn't he charming, Sebastian?"

"Very… Little Sophie!" Sebastian called out delightedly after catching sight of the stormy faced Sophie. "Ambrosia, meet my lovely little Sophie; She's my corridor-mate."

"Hello," barely greeted Ambrosia, not even bothering to take her admiring eyes off Howl.

"Good morning" replied Sophie tersely, pushing past Howl to stomp back to her room. She couldn't believe that she almost started trusting him again! He had not changed at all!

However, before she could brush past Sebastian, a muscular arm shot out and stopped her. Sophie whirled around, ready to smack Howl in the face if he dared try to force her to watch him flirt with another woman _again_!

"Whoa! Darling… don't rush away!" Sebastian held up his hands in deference. "Why don't you come out for lunch with Ambrosia and I?"

Before Sophie could refuse, Ambrosia slithered up against a furious Howl and peered up coyly under her thick fringe of lashes.

"Why don't you join us, sweet? Even if your little tenant doesn't want to come, we can have fun on our own!"

Sophie stared at her in shock at her impudence and she determinedly turned Sebastian.

"I'll be glad to come."


	9. Chapter 9: Royalty and Torture

Hey hey! Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to upload this for ages but the thingy wouldn't let me...  
Anyways... I would really like to thank everyone for their support and I promise to try to upload more frequently now!  
(But maybe not until the end of next week... I have a Law Research Exam...GAH!)

Things are really going to be** heating up** for our characters in the upcoming chapters so...

Happy Reading, everyone!

**Chapter Nine**

**In which Howl fantasises about torture and is invited to a Royal Ball. **

Howl smiled charmingly at the beauteous Lady Ambrosia and pretended to be interested at her inane babble about the latest fashions, tawdry affairs and… He was really going to blast that muscle-bound ape, Cesare into the netherworld if his lips actually touched Sophie's ear. And Sophie! How dare she allow such liberties upon her person! She had no sense of self-preservation! Howl carried on with his dark train of thought, completely ignoring the fact that not half an hour ago, he too was trying to seduce her.

He nodded and murmured an answer to Ambrosia distractedly, surreptitiously keeping an eye on the pair opposite him. Grinning diabolically, he decided with rather morbid cheer that he definitely would weld together that pretty boy's lips if he bent any closer to Sophie.

"Oh this is so wonderful! I'm so happy that you've agreed!" cried Ambrosia, putting her pale hand on his sleeve and presenting at least three inches of cleavage for him to view. W-what? What did he do? He could have agreed to lop of his head and present it to her on a sliver platter for all he knew! "I'm so glad you've agreed to come to the ball!"

"My pleasure," murmured Howl, feeling somewhat relieved that he was not going to be decapitated. After that whole incident with the Witch of Waste wanting his very gorgeous head as the last piece for her human jigsaw puzzle, he was _very_ sensitive about it!

Flipping her long raven locks over her shoulder flirtatiously, Ambrosia turned to Sebastian and used her free hand to touch his shoulder.

"Sebastian… you must come too! A ball would not be the same without you!"

Ambrosia started to turn back towards that no-good, lying, slitherer-outer scoundrel Howl and Sophie could feel herself flushing a little in embarrassment at being the only one present uninvited.

"Only if my little Sophie is coming too!" exclaimed Sebastian, holding Sophie hand to his lips.

"Of course… I would be honoured if you could attend" replied Ambrosia unenthusiastically, clearly not caring whether the younger woman was going to be there or not.

Sophie opened her mouth to refuse with rather angry dignity, when voice rang out.

"Hello! I didn't know you were going to be here, Brosi!"

A tall man with such pale blond hair that it almost appeared beige strode towards the table as people parted for him quickly as they genuflected at him and the pretty little female by his side. Ignoring the bows and curtsies, he casually snagged chairs from an unoccupied table for him and his companion.

"Your Highnesses," greeted Howl with a polite little bow as he stood up.

Sebastian made a formal bow with the appropriate depths to first the prince and then to the young girl he was busily ushering into her seat. Eyes wide, Sophie quickly curtsied politely in greeting.

"Enough of all this bowing and curtsying! Sit, sit! All of you! Wizard Pendragon, let's not have any ceremony between us. After all you did save my life, not to mention my body! You too, Miss Hatter!" added Prince Justin turning an admiring smile towards a blushing Sophie. "Miss Hatter, allow me to introduce to you my niece, Princess Valeria. She is slightly younger than you, I believe."

"I'm honoured, your highness. It's nice to meet you," smiled Sophie shyly at the princess.

The princess had blond hair too, although hers had a more silvery tint to it than her uncle's, but like most of the Royal family her eyes were also the same intense blue similar to where the sky met the sea at the Kingsbury Harbour.

The princess smiled bashfully back at her and sneaked a look again at the very beautiful man at Sophie's side. Sebastian was for once, completely unaware of the attentions of lovely young women and was staring at Howl with a speculative look on his face. _Wizard Pendragon! This was going to be more interesting than I though!_

But the prize now was more than pride and glory…. Sebastian had unbelievably actually fallen in love with sweet Sophie. He shook his head slightly in incredulity, who could have imagined that he, the great seducer Sebastian Cesare, had actually real feelings for a woman! Not he, that was for certain!

"Brosi, have you invited the Wizard and the exquisite Miss Hatter to the Ball?" Without waiting for a reply, Prince Justin turned towards Sophie and Valeria who had been giggling together as though they had known each other since babyhood.

"Sorry to interrupt Valeria love, but I would like to invite Miss Hatter here to join us at our ball as my guest. Will you accept, my dear Miss Hatter?" he smiled persuasively.

"Yes, do, do come, Sophie! I will have ever so much more fun with you!"

"Lady Ambrosia had already extended an invitation to us, though I did not know that it was the Annual Royal Ball. And I would be very glad to, Valeria."

Without looking at the stormy-faced Howl and the equally infuriated Ambrosia, she glanced quickly at Sebastian, her supposed escort, who inclined his head gently; she turned to the Crown Prince and smiled uncertainly.

"Thank you for your invitation, your Highness. I would be very honoured to come."

"Call me Justin!"


	10. Chapter 10: SpiderSilk and Moonbeams

**Happy 100th Hits, everyone!  
I can't believe that I've actually made it onto triple-digits in reviews...  
So... I really have to thank everyone who has read and especially those who reviewed!**

**We'll be at the Ball soon...**

**  
****Chapter Ten  
In which Sophie receives a present. **

Sophie trudged rather heavily home, her mind blurred slightly with weariness… It had been a very long day at work with Mrs Papillion barking orders like a general in order to get all the flowers and decorative foliage ready for the Royal Ball the next night. Sophie had put together so many centrepieces that she felt ready to murder the next customer who asked for one! All she wanted now was to curl in bed and sleep for a long, long time.

Reaching the front door, she pulled out her key and was fumbling at the lock when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Quickly swinging around, she clutched at her reticule like a weapon, determined to defend herself to the death if necessary.

"Miss Hatter?"

The green uniformed soldier stared at her enquiringly, vaguely shocked at her murderous expression. Sophie blushed slightly in embarrassment over her jumping into conclusions and smiled brightly at the man, pretending that she hadn't almost tried to put a hole in his head with her bag.

"Yes? I'm Sophie Hatter… Is anything the matter?"

"Miss Hatter, I am here to deliver to you a package with the compliments of his Royal Highness Prince Justin."

"Oh! What is it?" cried Sophie, peering at the silk-wrapped, beribboned box.

"Sorry, miss. I wouldn't know," he answered shortly, quite obviously rather unhappy that, he, a mighty warrior had been relegated to the status of delivery boy. _And _he was also thoroughly mortified that he had stood in _public_, carrying a box which spouted an abundance of frivolously curling ribbons. "Here…" thrusting the present at her, eager to dispose from himself of such a disgustingly _pretty_ object. "Would you like me to convey any messages back to his Royal Highness?"

"Oh…yes… please thank him for me!"

"Certainly, miss."

Sophie held onto the box absently, watching the soldier leave with unflattering haste as she wondered if she had somehow offended the man. Oh well…

Reaching her room, Sophie sat cross-legged upon her bed and daintily began picking at the silk ribbons. Brushing aside the many layers of crepe and tissue, she gasped in delight as she stared wide-eyed into the box.

Carefully, she pulled the full-length gown out the box and held against herself as she pictured how she would look. The silvery spider-silk gleamed softly as it appeared to catch the light, and as Sophie watched fascinated, tiny diamond beads flashed coyly at her slightest movement. She had never seen such a gorgeous dress in her life, much less owned one!

She laid the gown down almost reverently upon the bed and reached into the box to pluck out a card, heavily embossed with the royal emblem.

_Dear Sophie, _

_I know that this would seem like horrible impudence, but when I saw this dress, I immediately thought of you. I hope thatyou will like it and that you will wear it for the ball tomorrow. _

_I await you with the outmost impatience. . _

_Yours,_

_Justin._

What a dear man… she had never expected to have such lovely friends… Not bad at all for the eldest daughter, thought to be doomed to perpetual failure, to have a prince as a friend! Holding the card against her lips absent-mindedly, she dwelled upon Justin fondly for a minute or two before turning to the box again. There was something underneath all that tissue!

She pulled out all the tissue and crepe and was shocked out of her mind for the second or was it the third time that day. What magnificent shoes! They were in the same glimmering silver-moonbeam colour as the dress, with such high and spindly looking heels that Sophie was doubtful that she could successfully walk in them. She slipped them on carefully, watching idly as the soft sleek material shivered gently and contoured itself perfectly against her feet, and arched up a foot to admire how much more pretty her toes looked! She had always thought that toes where the ugliest appendages in the world… But not with these shoes! Looking up at the tear-drop diamond that was held against the top of her foot with the thin, silky strap that crossed her ankles and she marvelled again at Justin's generosity. She swung down her foot and was determined to make every effort to live up to the dress's beauty and actually spend some time and effort in her toilette. She would not disappoint Justin!

Besides, she did not want to give that blasted Lady Ambrosia a chance to sneer at her and what was worse, have Howl think that she was upset that he was escorting Ambrosia to the ball. He really had not changed a bit… he never did have any care for her feelings…

That settled it!

She was going to be beautiful and charming and wonderful!

And Howl could jump off a cliff and into a mud-hole!


	11. Chapter 11: A Piece of the Sky

Congratulations **Inu15kags**!  
You were the lucky 107th reviewer!  
You have won my Create-a-Character-for-My-StoryContest!  
You get to choose a name and the physical characteristics of a new character.  
So please let me know asap!

Thank you so much to **everyone** who reviewed though...  
You guys are truly the people who motivate me to continue writing this story.  
(I'm intrinsically a VERY lazy person so this is no mean feat!)  
I really, really appreciate all your kind words and support!

Sorry, that this chapter was a lil late... my entire family had unexpectedly descended upon me and my apartment for the past week...  
And they happened to bring with them their flu bug...  
Lovely...

**Chapter Eleven**

**In which Howl gives Sophie a piece of the sky.**

Howl stood stock still, staring up speechless, breathless, mindless at the vision before him… His greedy eyes drinking in the creamy skin revealed by Sophie's shimmering silvery gown which skimmed and draped deliciously over previously undiscovered curves and hollows, the graceful lines of her throat and jaw undisturbed by her elegantly clasped red-gold tresses. Howl closed his mouth with a slight snap when he suddenly realised that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring up at Sophie just as a village idiot would at an imagined fancy.

He continued watching silently, still feeling rather dazed and dazzled by Sophie's glamorous transformation as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Bemusedly looking down upon her beloved face, which suddenly seemed nearly unrecognisable as her quiet attractiveness was somehow transformed into nearly flamboyant beauty, Howl watched her rose-pink lips move in luscious symphony and realised with a jolt that she was saying something to him.

Flinging his gaze to her eyes, he tried to figure out what she had asked him.

"W-what?"

"I asked how you were going to the ball. Sebastian has already left and Justin left a note to tell me that he was sending a royal carriage for me."

"Err… I had thought to use the boots."

"What?" Sophie widened her eyes artlessly, enjoying Howl's rather stupefied, fascinated abstraction with her appearance which made all her careful toilette worthwhile. "But, you'll get dusty! You should really just come with me… I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind. He's so lovely!"

"Thanks. I'll appreciate that."

Reminded of his rival, Howl attention sharpened and he brought her hand lightly but lingeringly to his lips.

"You look very beautiful. All starlight and moonbeams…"

In spite of herself, Sophie couldn't help blushing under his very appreciative regard and tugged her hand away flustered as his dark sensual gaze glinted with seduction.

Letting her pull away, Howl enjoyed her slight flush and felt more heartened than in weeks that she still felt something for him.

"Wait…" murmured Howl and Sophie paused in her attempt to escape her complete enthrallment. Closing his eyes in concentration, an iridescent ball of swirling light grew in his cupped hands as Sophie watched in complete wonderment. As quickly as it appeared, the light dimmed and dissolved into nothingness. Howl held out his hand and Sophie gasped at the beauty of the slender drops of crystalline light.

"These are for you. You deserve a part of the night sky."

"Thank you" whispered Sophie, absolutely in awe of his gift and angled her neck to make it easier for him to thread the nearly invisible silver holding ethereal shards through her naked lobes. "They're so beautiful."

After fastening the earrings, Howl kept his warm fingers along her neck and toyed with the curls around her nape.

"You're so beautiful…"

Feeling as though they were wrapped up in a dream-like, sensuous cloud, Sophie and Howl stared at each other as though meeting for the first time before gently and almost shyly touching their lips together.

At first content with the sweet, gentle kisses, Howl grew hungry and his arm tightened around Sophie's waist and cupped her head back to deepen their embrace. A small mewling moan escaped Sophie in desire and was captured eagerly by Howl with his lips and tongue.

_Yes… He missed this. He missed her. They were finally together again and he would never let…._

A sharp rapping broke the spell and Sophie broke away from Howl, panting a little from the intensity of the feelings he aroused. Howl scowled at the door furiously, thoroughly annoyed at the unwanted intrusion into their reunion. He yanked the offending opening ajar to show a red-uniformed guard.

"Sir… Lady Ambrosia is awaiting you in the carriage. She bids me to tell you that she is anticipating your presence most impatiently."

"Wh-What? Alright. Fine, tell her I'll be there soon." Turning back to apologise to Sophie, Howl grimly looked at where Sophie was… not… standing. Howl cursed the door, the hapless guard and Lady Ambrosia under his breath and startled the poor guard by magically transporting his heavy black and silver cloak through the air to swirl around his shoulders.

Stalking past the soldier, he swore with grim determination that he would not let Sophie escape him so easily again.

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself as she sat heavily down on the frivolously pretty chair Howl had made for her. Rubbing her forehead, she berated herself for being hurt by his feckless, unfaithful behaviour. She could not believe that she had given into her weakness and allowed herself to start caring for him again. 

ARGH! Who was she kidding? She had never stopped loving him… She had merely hid from the knowledge out of hurt and anger. She probably would never cease caring for him, but, she, Sophie, was determined to sever all contact with Howl. She had no intention of playing love-games with him anymore. She deserved someone who did not toy with her emotions and who loved her enough to only want to be with her and not fifty other women! She may be in love with Howl but she was not stupid enough to believe that he would ever settle down and _be _with her.

At that note, Mrs Fishworthy called from outside her bedroom door, announcing with barely concealed excitement that his Royal Highness, Prince Justin was here to take her to the Ball. Sophie glanced quickly at her reflection in the mirror before her and lifted her chin determinedly. She was going to really move on now… she was ready for the ball.


	12. Chapter 12: At the Ball

Whoo! They are FINALLY at the ball!  
It's been quite a long time coming, but the party is yet to be over!

Tell me what you think!  
Thanks to everyone once again for all your lovely support and reviews!  
I'll need all your kind words to get over my depression of having school start again on Monday...  
GAH! I'm sooo lazy!

**Chapter Twelve**

**In which Sophie and Howl are finally at the Royal Ball.**

Valeria watched, feeling extremely irritated and disgusted as Sebastian smiled with practiced if absent charm as the gaggle of society misses cooed, giggled like demented loons and batted their eyelashes at him. Damn the man! She hardly recognised him anymore…

He had changed so much from the quiet gawky boy she had idolised and adored from a distance… she had not had much contact with him even when they were children growing up in the same palace… He was always with Ambrosia. The Queen had placed both of them together constantly and Valeria had sadly resigned herself to the fact that they were likely to be married someday until the day when all the netherworld broke loose!

Queen Amabel, her stepmother, was found in bed with her lover by the king himself and the infuriated monarch had heard enough of their pillow talk to realise that the faithless female was not only an adulteress but was plotting treason as well. She and Sebastian's father, who was then the Royal Sorcerer was planning to assassinate the King! The adulterous pair was arrested and put on trial where they quickly were banished from the kingdom; the king had requested the courts not to impose the usual penalty for treason against the crown upon them: slow death by dragon's breath.

Her beloved father had felt vaguely guilty that he had not cared much for his second wife and that he had married her more for his only child's sake than for any other reason. Unfortunately, Valeria's new mother was shown to care for nothing and no-one except herself. She did not even care much for Ambrosia, her daughter from her first marriage. Though to her credit, the Queen appeared to do all she could to further Ambrosia's lot in life, even to the extent where she tried to create a wedge between Valeria and her Royal father for the sake of her own child.

In the beginning, Valeria was fully prepared to accept and even welcome her new stepmother and stepsister in their lives, but she became very quickly aware of their true characters. Hence, she became very careful not to reveal any hint of weakness or her true thoughts and feelings in front of her step-family. They were experts at manipulation and mayhem. Ambrosia possessed full measure of her mother's duplicity and cunning; she was sure that her beautiful amoral stepsister also had a hand in the planning of the failed assassination. _Both _the failed assassinations!

The queen and Wizard Cesare had foolishly tried again, but unluckily for them, the king's new young bodyguard was well-versed in sorcery as well as the physical defensive arts; Wizard Suliman caught them and in the last desperate melee, the traitors were killed.

Ambrosia was allowed to remain in the palace as there was no proof of her involvement in the plot and the king was kind enough to believe that the sins of the mother should not be visited upon the daughter. However, to Valeria secret sorrow, Sebastian's poor suffering mother had removed her son and herself post-haste from the palace despite the king's generosity in allowing them to continue living at the palace too.

She had not seen Sebastian again until the other day at the restaurant.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear?"

Valeria looked up and smiled at her father.

"They're not worth that much, papa… Is Uncle Justin back yet from Miss Hatter's?"

"No… They should be here soon though; the ball is about to begin… Your uncle is certainly very interested in this Miss Hatter, isn't he?"

"Yes… I think he could be in love with her. She really is a marvellous person, papa! You'll like her as much as Uncle Justin and I do!"

"I'm sure I will…. Speaking of love, poppet…" said the king gently as he tucked his daughter's gloved hand in the crook of his arm and patted it gently, "I hope you do not still care so much for young Cesare. I do not mean to be indelicate, but my sources reported to me that he was seen leaving your stepsister's chambers right before coming here. They appear to be as close as they had ever been, in spite of not seeing each other for nearly five years!"

"Yes… I know… the possibility of a relationship with Sebastian Cesare had never occurred to me!" A small flurry caught Valeria's eye and with unashamedly relief she turned towards it.

"Uncle Justin! Sophie! I'm so glad that you're finally here! Sophie, let me introduce you to my father! Papa, this is Sophie Hatter. She's just moved here from Market Chipping."

Sophie blushed and tried not to feel nervous as she curtsied fully.

"Your majesty… It's an honour."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. I always enjoy the attention of lovely young women. Valeria has told me much about you; I hope that you will visit us often. My daughter could use the company of other ladies!" declared the king who decided that he like this young clear-eyed woman who brought a sparkle to both his daughter's and his brother's eye! Why… she reminded him of his beloved late wife, Valeria's sainted mother! He had never loved a woman more and he knew that he would never love as deeply and passionately again!

"Wizard Pendragon!" called out Valeria waving him over as she caught sight of the tall dark-haired man, holding up a pillar watching them.

"Your highnesses… Your majesty" murmured Howl as bowed at them in turn. "Thank you for your invitation."

"Ah… Pendragon! Are you going to finally agree to join my staff as Royal Sorcerer? The country needs a man like you!"

"Your majesty… I'm sorry but I really don't think that I am the man for the job… "

"Papa! Let's not talk business at the party! Besides, the ball is about to officially begin and we have to greet our guests."

Prince Justin looked at the very flushed Sophie and just knew with a sense of regret that she did not have the same amount of feeling that he had for her. She loved that blasted Pendragon! Well… she had not made any decisions yet and he still had a chance to win her affections! Dragon's breath! He, too, was needed to greet the guests! And he was not stupid enough to leave the two of them alone!

"Ah… Cesare! Come here! Please stay and chat with Miss Hatter and Wizard Pendragon as we have to go meet the guests!"

"Certainly, your highness. It would be my pleasure."

Sebastian smiled with satisfaction.

_He and Ambrosia could not have planned it better themselves. _He had been summoned to the palace earlier by Ambrosia to finalise their little strategy to separate Howl and Sophie and now that he was _commanded_ to be around their targets, things would be that much simpler!

Life was good!


	13. Chapter 13: Realisations and Paté

GaH! Torts Law is driving me psychotic! Do you think I can sue...?

I just found out that there is a sequel to 'Howl's Moving Castle' by Diana Wynn Jones, called 'Castle in the Air'.  
I can't tell anyone much more about it as I have not read it yet... BUT I'm going to!  
Negligence reading or no negligence reading!

Thanks as per usual to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed!  
Your input is very much appreciated!  
BTW... Does anyone know what colourare Sophie's eyes in the book?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In which Sophie is sauce for the gander. **

Valeria greeted the line of guests automatically, her attention drawn to the little tableau being played out at the other end of the Great Hall. Poor Sophie was looking rather uncomfortable wedged between the two tall, well-dressed gorgeous males vying for her attention while her step-sister was furiously trying to draw all that male attention to herself without avail. Valeria stifled a naughty chuckle as she observed Ambrosia becoming angrier and angrier.

Her tiny burst of merriment quickly died as she noticed her beloved uncle looking at Sophie with a soft considering look upon his face. She had never seen such an expression upon her adored Uncle Justin's face before…

* * *

Ambrosia was furious.

Her plan was not going well at all! They were supposed to divide and conquer! Sebastian was to distract and remove that little cow Sophie while she removed Howl to a more secluded spot for his seduction! Instead, the two men were glued to Sophie's side and were not paying any attention to her whatsoever! That was not supposed to happen! That was impossible! Men never ignored her! They adored her… they were captivated by her… they salivated over her… Not ignored her!

Little Sophie would just have to be taken cared of. She refused to allow herself competition. Craning her neck, she caught the eye of one of the footmen and inclined her head slightly and smiled.

The formal black and white garbed servant sailed towards them immediately with his tray of various delicacies and wines, wending his way skilfully through the throngs of stunningly gowned guests. Upon reaching them, he suddenly tripped and the heavy silver tray went flying.

Sophie screamed as the scarlet and gold wines splashed upon her person and the delicately sauced canapés slipped unbecomingly down her formerly gorgeous dress. Her dress was absolutely ruined, not to mention her body was dripping with wine, cream and goose liver sauce!

"Oh dear! Miss Hatter… You look frightful!" exclaimed Ambrosia with faux concern, "Are you alright? You really must be more careful, footman! Go fetch Miss Hatter a towel at once!" Turning to Sophie, she queried ingenuously, "Or would you prefer to leave, Miss Hatter?"

Sophie stared at her in horror. Horribly conscious that all eyes were upon her, silently judging and laughing at her predicament. She could not bear to look at Howl; she had felt so beautiful tonight. For once, she felt that she actually matched the flamboyantly gorgeous male beside her, but now all that excited euphoria had turned to ash.

"Of course, she's not leaving! The party would be nothing without my dear Sophie!" cried out Valeria. "I'm so sorry for the ineptness of the staff Miss Hatter, but you have only got yourself to blame…"

Sophie gaped at her fried in shock and hurt; she thought they had become friends…

"Your beauty tonight must have distracted him and made him so awkward! Anyway, come along… I must replace your gown for you…"

Valeria bustled Sophie away as the guests especially the female half watched enviously as the princess made it very clear that Sophie was of great personal importance and therefore would definitely be someone who would be made instantly welcome anywhere she cared to go in the kingdom. Sophie's eligibility in the eyes of all marriage-minded mamas and young men was sky-high.

* * *

"Thanks for lending me a gown, Valeria… It's even more stunning than the other one, if that's possible!" said Sophie as she stood in front of a huge gilt and gold mirror in clean new silk and linen underclothes, pressing the dress against her. 

"No need to thank _me_, Sophie! The dress was going to be yours anyway… Uncle Justin had it made for you."

"W-what? Your uncle is too generous! I can't accept this especially since he has already given me so much!"

"He cares for you… He may even _love_ you, or haven't you noticed?"

Sophie stared at her, face paling dramatically. She had never realised…

Valeria looked at her slightly fiercely.

"You didn't know, did you? I have never seen him so enamoured with anyone before, and you are lucky that such a man loves you…"

"Yes… I realise that, but…"

"I know, I know… You love Wizard Pendragon…"

"No, I don't!"

"Then, why do you stare at him with such _longing_ whenever you think he's not looking and why does he do the same?"

Eyes widened and face flushed, she stared at the princess… Does Howl really stare at her when he thinks she would not know?

"No use denying , dear… But please, don't hurt my uncle… I will probably never forgive you if you do…"


	14. Chapter 14: The Shadows of Love

It's been rather interesting writing this chapter as we are (well... I was, at least!) reminded of Howl's dark side. The demonic, rather evil one that just seems to be lurking under his skin, ready to sprout out with the right provocation. (No... I'm not really talking about his feathers, though he did have his charm as a great feathered, be-clawed beast!)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, or at least find it interesting!  
Thanks everyone for their continued support!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**In which the Royal Balcony is very busy.**

Prince Justin in love with her? She just could not believe it… She barely had two conversations with the man! And he was a prince! She just could not handle this!

"Sophie?"

Sophie gave a muffled shriek as the very person she was thinking about, tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. She spun around quickly to face the king's heir.

"Sophie? Are you all right? I called your name several times. Are you feeling ill from that accident?"

"No… no… your highness… I quite well. Thank you." She stuttered barely able to look him in the eye, feeling terribly awkward and embarrassed that she had not noticed his presence, not a foot away from her.

"Good… good… Sophie dear, may I have a word with you in private?"

Flushing, Sophie looked up at Justin's serious face and just dreaded the possibility of him declaring his love. What was she dreaming about? No! That couldn't happen… Valeria was just being kind and rather silly… in any case, she was just a normal person, not even part of the nobility, and he was royalty!

"Yes... of course, your highness."

Following him out to the balcony, she sighed gratefully as the fresh night breeze touched her face and brought her the delicate perfume of the Royal Garden's famous night-blooming Moon Roses. It was just so lovely... Her only wish that the man beside her was…

"Sophie… I want to ask you to a question. Would you consider becoming my bride?"

Sophie's head snapped back and her mouth fell inelegantly open as she stared at Justin in complete shock.

"What?" she blurted out gracelessly, feeling completely decided ill-equipped to deal with a male with marriage on his mind, much less a prince!

"I said, will you marr-"

"I'm sorry, Justin…" interrupted Sophie gently, using his first name effortlessly for the first time. "I can't. I'm very flattered, of course, that a lovely, lovely man such as yourself would care enough for me to ask me to marry him, but I can't…"

Pain twisted quickly in the Prince's eyes, but just as rapidly masked.

"May I ask why?" he enquired stiffly, formally.

Feeling desperately sorry that she was hurting one of the kindest people she had ever met, Sophie took a deep breath for courage before answering.

"I just don't feel… that way… for you. I mean, I care a lot for you, as a friend, but I'm not in love with you."

Lips twisting into a bittersweet half-smile, Justin raised a hand to brush away a tiny tear from Sophie's cheek.

"He's a very fortunate man." Whispering his goodbyes, he bent and brushed her startled lips gently with a soft kiss before turning on his heel and disappearing back into the sea of people in the ballroom.

Sophie watched him for a moment before turning towards the moon-lit gardens, and took a deep cleansing breath of mingled relief and remorse; sorrow because she had hurt someone she liked greatly, but relief because the situation was over. She felt so humbled by the graciousness of the man.

"You let him kiss you…"

Sophie gasped as she swung round to face the silky, menacing voice, but the tall figure hung back in the blue-black shadows of the cascading flora.

"H-Howl?"

He stepped out slightly from the shade of exuberantly growing ferns, the dim light and shadows giving his face a rather demonic cast, but it were the sheer fury and rage in his icy green eyes that had Sophie backing away until her back was came up against the balustrade. Watching her nervous retreat, Howl smiled grimly, a mere cruel twist of the lips, and stalked forward towards her, until his much harder and larger body was pressed hard against hers. She was trapped.

"W-what are you doing? I didn't kiss anyone!"

"Don't lie to me. I was here, I saw you."

"I didn't kiss him; _he _kissed _me!_" Sophie put her hands against his granite chest and tried to shove him away. "In any case, it's none of your business!"

Howl captured her wrists in a vice-like grip, and yanked her even closer to him if that was possible before swooping down and roughly seizing her lips, punishing her with his kiss. Sophie immediately struggled to escape against his mouth, but his hold upon her merely tightened and her twisting and kicks were ineffectual against him. Slowly, she stopped struggling and stood passively as he ravaged her with his kiss.

Feeling her quieten and surrender to his embrace, Howl gentled his invasion and set to seduce rather than conquer. His lips softened as they brushed tenderly against her slightly parted ones, before moving to her soft cheek to taste… tears?

Howl lifted his head to look down upon Sophie's face to see tears seeping out under her tightly shut lids, and pain and regret lanced through him as he let go of her tightly clenched fists.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Stepping back, he watched her staring at him with slightly dazed wariness. He lifted a hand to touch her face and let it drop when she shrank away.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and back further away until he reached the large doors.

Staring at her as though to memorise her face, he looked at her with such a look of agony that she gasped and gritted out between clenched teeth:

"I love you."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her dishevelled and stunned, staring at the back of a man for a second time that evening.


	15. Chapter 15: After the Kiss

A slightly shorter chapter this time dears...  
Sorry 'bout that!

Anyway... I'm really glad that so many enjoyed my last chapter (despite or because of all the angst and pain?)  
And as per usual, I really want to thank everyone for their reviews and input!  
Happy Reading!

**Chapter Fifteen **

**In which Sophie does a lot of reflecting.**

Sophie touched her still tingling lips as she stared at herself in the large gilt and gold mirror in the women's retiring room. Fortunately, there was no one in the room as she didn't think that she could explain away her mussed hair, flushed complexion, swollen lips and completely dazed expression.

Howl loved her.

He finally said it. He loved her.

Her dreamy gaze cleared and her reflection mirrored the big, silly grin plastered on her face. He loved her.

Raking her slender fingers through her wildly curling locks quickly, she tried to arrange her hair into a semblance of neatness. She was going to him, she was going her Howl! She straightened the beautiful gilded silk of her heavy bodice and ran her hands nervously, excitedly over her skirts. She was going to home.

Turning towards the door, she reached out to turn the heavy ornate gold of the knob, but before her fingers could even touch it, the door swung open.

"Sebastian!"

Sophie's hand flew up involuntarily against her throat, surprised at his intrusion into a purely female domain.

"What are you doing here? This is the ladies' retiring room!"

"I know, I know… But I was worried about you. I saw Wizard Pendragon storming out of the ballroom and guessed that he must have upset you."

"I'm fine… I'm not upset. I've never been happier!"

"Dear little Sophie… So brave! You don't have to pretend with me, my darling." Casually shutting the door behind him and locking it, he led her to a chair. Sitting down rather irritably, she tried to smile despite her impatience. Sebastian had always been so kind to her, he didn't deserve rudeness.

"I'm not up-"

"You must know that I'm in love with you," cut in Sebastian, kneeling before the chair with his hands on either arms. Sophie shrank back in shock, surely this was not happening again! A third declaration of love in a single evening? There must be something in the wine!

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Sophie smiled slightly uncertainly at him, and wished desperately that she could be on her way to Howl. She really needed to talk to him, to confess her own love for him! Perhaps, there really was something in the wine…

Dragging her mind back to situation before her, she tried to think of way to refuse Sebastian without hurting him. She was even fonder of him than she was of the Prince!

"I'm sorry," she tried again, "I care for you a lot. You have truly been one of the best friends I have ever had and I can't imagine enjoying Kingsbury so much without you, but I don't love you."

Pressing her lips together, she looked down upon Sebastian's bowed head and apologised again.

"I really am very sorry."

"It's him, isn't it? Wizard Pendragon. _Howl!_" said Sebastian, enunciating his name with awful emphasis. "You love _him_, don't you? In spite of his treatment of you, his 'flirtations' with all those women, Dragon-fire, he even flirted with Ambrosia!"

"Yes… I love him, and he loves me." Sophie was getting less apologetic and more annoyed as Sebastian continued speaking.

"Does he?" sneered Sebastian, standing up suddenly to loom over her. "Does he really?"

"Yes… He finally told me so, not an hour ago." Shoving her hands against his chest, she tried to push him away from her and was beginning to get rather frightened and not a little angry when he finally stood back. "He loves me..." She repeated almost to herself, in reassurance, and she looked up at Sebastian fiercely, defiantly. "And I love him! Now, I'm going back home to tell him so!"

Sophie moved as quickly as she could in her gown towards the door, but as she stood there, a hand on the lock to turn it and escape, she felt Sebastian warm breath against her nape and then she felt nothing.

Sebastian stood there with a faint dark halo emanating around him, cradling an unconscious Sophie in his arms, gazing down upon her with a strange, tender smile.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that, my love."


	16. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice

Whoo...Busy busy week... I'm getting a puppy! YAY! He's a Papillon and I'm going to pick him up from the airport on Friday!  
It's sooo lucky that I've got the weekend to settle my baby in, 'cause next week I'll be having tests the whole time! GAH!  
Sorry guys... I don't think that I'll be able to update during the next week or two...  
I'm completely buried in French, Italian and International Relations revision!  
Speaking of Italian... Italian war poetry is seriously intense... Primo Levi and Unagretti are making my head spin!  
I need happy thoughts!  
Have fun with our boys!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**In which Howl turns hot and cold.**

"Howl! Howl! Get up!" yelled Michael, prodding at the miserable lump in the middle of the gigantic bed laden with heavy green velvet sheets and several dozen hand-sewn stuffed cows of every shade of the rainbow. After several more tries that lead to nothing more but the despondent ball of humanity curling tighter into himself, Michael sighed in defeat and moved away to mutter incomprehensively. Howl squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to sink back into the stupor he had tried to drink himself into.

"…. Calcifer… you… something…"

Grimacing irritably at the muffled buzz of sound coming from his blasted apprentice, Howl wished that they would just leave him alone in his misery. He did not want to remember the night before; he did not want to think about Sophie.

Feeling slightly flushed, Howl tried harder at forgetting his boorish behaviour towards the woman he loved as he literally sweated at the thought of losing her forever. Suddenly a blast of pure heat blasted downwards from his up-facing rump and Howl leapt out of bed with a screech!

"What the bloody-?"

"Good… I thought that would get you up," was the laconic reply from the red-glowing fire demon hovering gently near where Howl's bottom had been two seconds before. Howl glared dangerously at the demon after craning his neck round to check the damage to his posterior.

"You may be free, demon, but I can still put you put out!"

"Tough words" jeered the little ball of flame, "coming from a man who has a piece of well-done rump steak for a bottom!"

Howl took a step furiously forward; a hand swirling with silver-blue energy raised threatening, as the fearless demon started zipping around throwing more insults towards his former master.

"Howl!" yelled Michael, pulling on the wizard's arm. "Howl! Sophie's missing!"

The blue flame immediately died down as the taller man whirled round to face his apprentice. "What? What do you mean Sophie's missing? What happened?"

"She didn't come home last night!" answered Michael worriedly.

Deflated, Howl stared him for a second.

"Oh, that… I thought something happened to Sophie…"

"What do you mean?" cried Michael, "It's not like Sophie at all to not come home without a word…"

"HAH!" spat out Howl, "It's not as though she has not done it before! She left me without saying a word! Not even a note of goodbye!"

"She told _me_," interjected Calcifer with some smugness.

"Hush, Calcifer!" interrupted Michael quickly as he noticed the storm clouds gathering again in Howl's eyes. "I don't know, Howl… I'm worried about Sophie."

"She's fine… She probably stayed over at the palace…" Howl turned away and snagged a bottle of very strong spirits in each hand before curling in misery again under his covers. "We had a fight yesterday… Now leave me alone and let me rot in peace."

Staring at each other in mute sympathy and slight annoyance for their friend's stubborn suffering, Michael and Calcifer silently left the room before Howl decided to slime the house in retaliation.

Howl slowly slid his head from under the blankets after a few minutes to check if his two self-appointed nannies had truly left. Slinging off the covers, he swung his legs off the bed and buried his head in his hands in pure misery. Drinking didn't even help. He never seemed to be able to get even the least bit intoxicated when he actually wanted to. Life was truly unfair.

Stalking over to his favourite overstuffed chair, he decided that he would just have to try harder.

"Howl! Get up!"

Howl could barely crack an eye open to see who was making that annoying insistent drone of noise; much less do anything to neither respond nor retaliate. Alcohol really made the hard wood floors really comfortable.

Suddenly, an icy deluge of water crashed down upon him and Howl shrieked like a demented chicken for the second time that day. Michael grinned rather proudly at the success of his little spell and helped his tottering teacher up from the soaked floors.

"What the Dragon's blood was trying to do? Kill me? First you tried with fire? And since that didn't work…" switching his infuriated glare back to Michael from Calcifer, he continued his tirade, "Now you want to try drowning me in my own bedroom?"

"The spell was rather well done, wasn't it?" smiled Michael cheerfully for a second before his gaze turned serious, worried again. "It's night fall. Sophie's not back yet. She really wouldn't disappear without a word to anyone. And another thing… Cesare's missing too. You need to do something!"

Grimly, Howl stared at his apprentice and swiped his hands tiredly over his face.

"I'll go to palace. She's probably still there sulking. Oh hell… I really need to apologise to her anyone. Don't worry boys… I'll even grovel to get her home."


	17. Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End?

**This Chapter is dedicated to my little Dagger...  
I miss you so much, baby!  
**After only nine days, I had realised that I could not take good enough care of my sweet baby Papillon, Dagger, with all my university commitments, so I found a couple to keep him.  
They came to pick him up this morning and after spending the rest of the day in the depths of depression and alternating with fits of crying and sleeping off the resulting headaches, I decided to do a bit of writing.  
So... I would like to apologise in advance if this new instaillment is not really up to par.

**I love you, Dagger!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**In which love is on the run.**

Howl looked at his highly-polished leather Seven-League-Boots gleaming softly at the corner of his deceptively small closet, and sighed before pulling out his dark blue and silver suede ones. He knew he could get to the palace a lot faster with the enchanted pair, but he was trying to put off his grovelling until the last possible second. He really did not know how to face Sophie.

Hmm… He really needed to enlarge his wardrobe, especially if Sophie was to fit her things in too. Maybe if he changed the be-spelled cupboard's aspect to one of the rooms in their house in Market Chipping… The space would really be maximised then. What the Dragon's Knee was he doing thinking about shared closet space when Sophie hadn't even forgiven him yet? He really needed to get going.

Upon reaching the palace far sooner than he would have liked, he was ushered in immediately and an eager page darted off to inform Princess Valeria of his arrival. Trying not to work himself into a nervous fit, Howl paced the smaller, cosier reception room before throwing himself into a chair to avoid scorching the carpet with all his excess energy.

The door swung upon suddenly and Howl stood up politely to greet the newcomer, but instead of the Princess, Ambrosia stood there draped dramatically at the threshold.

"Oh Howl! The most horrible thing has happened! They have betrayed us!"

"Sorry… What do you mean, milady?"

"Sebastian and that hussy, Sophie! They have run away together! They have eloped!"

"What? NO!"

"It's true!" with an anguished sob, Ambrosia threw herself artistically into his arms. "I can't believe that they could do something like this!"

Howl's arms closed automatically around her as he tried to wrap his mind around this betrayal. His Sophie was truly gone from him now. She had left him forever for another man. There was nothing he could do.

"S-Sophie…"

Ambrosia peered up at Howl from underneath her prettily wet lashes and was shocked at his nearly grey complexion. He really did love that little bitch.

"Yes…" she pretended to sob, "She betrayed both you and me! I do not know how anyone could be so uncaring and evil! She's…"

Before Ambrosia could complete her sentence, Howl thrust her away from him and swung on his heel to slam out of the room. He had to get out of there. With all his magic and powers, he could not even keep the woman he loved. Maybe it was time to give up all this, maybe his reign as one of, if not the most powerful wizards of all of Ingary and most of the magical world was over. Maybe it was time to go back to being normal, boring Howell Jenkins of Wales…

"Wizard Pendragon! Wizard Pendragon!"

Out of habit and respect, Howl stopped and bowed politely if not a bit distractedly at Princess Valeria.

"Your Highness…"

"Wizard Pendragon… Howl… I'm sure you've heard about Sebastian and Sophie…" said Valeria softly and carefully, as she had never seen the dashing and rakishly handsome wizard look so pale and strained and she really did not want to hurt him further. She was sure that Ambrosia already did enough damage. She had tried to get to there before Ambrosia did, but as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she knew she was too late as she could hear her step-sister giving one of her best performances of hysterics in a long time.

"Yes… Lady Ambrosia was very upset."

"Don't listen to her, Howl! There must be a good explanation about this! Sophie loves you!"

"Well… There really is ample proof that shows she doesn't care for me and after how I treated her last night, I can't really blame her."

Valeria paled slightly as she looked at his drawn, tortured features.

"W-what did you do?"

"I damn near raped her."

"What?"

"I attacked her."

"When? How?"

"I saw her kissing your uncle and I snapped. I grabbed her and forced her to kiss me. I _brutalised_ her!"

"She wasn't kissing him… He kissed her! In goodbye! She turned down his proposal. She loves YOU!"

"No, she doesn't… She left me before and now she gone again. This time with another man!"

"There must be some other explanation. It's so obvious to everyone that Sophie's crazy about you! Even Uncle Justin could tell!"

"Yes, Wizard Pendragon. As much as it pains me to admit it, my niece is right. Miss Hatter does not care for any other man other than yourself. I'm sure that there is good explanation for why she's with that young scoundrel, Cesare." Interjected the Crown Prince who was lounging against a door frame with seeming elegant negligence. "She really does love _you."_

Howl looked at them silently before walking out of the palace.

"I'm sorry, your Highnesses, but you don't know a damn thing."


	18. Chapter 18: Spells and Misery

Well... Again, a shorter chapter but I promise that I'll write a longer once next time!  
I'm horribly busy with International Relation and Torts assignments and having to go in to the doctor's for tests...  
Let's just hope that I pass all three!  
If not, I just might be dead from either being murdered by my parents or (hopefully NOT) cancer...  
GAH!

**Happy Reading, everyone!  
**(Sorry... But I obviously use humour to cover nervousness!)

**Chapter Eighteen**

**In which new depths are reached. **

Howl sat in the darkest corner of Sophie's room, surveying the cosy, pretty atmosphere she had so lovingly created and left so precipitously just because she could not stand to be near him any longer. She hated him so much that she left _everything._ She did not even have a change of clothing with her!

_Well… Hopefully her new lover could afford to replace everything for her!_

Lips curled in a silent sneer, Howl tried to convince himself that he didn't care and that there wasn't a great gaping hole in his chest where his heart and all the various parts that consisted of his innards were, was not slowly and excruciatingly leaking out. He was a selfish man. He could not wish her happy. He just wanted her miserable and lonely without him.

_As he was without her_.

Sliding slowly up the wall, he stepped into the middle for the room and slowly raised his hands. Staring at the great ball of blue flame building in his cupped palms, he wondered idly whether he was expending too much power and whether he might destroy the house along with Sophie's room. He looked around the room one last time, his eyes skimming across the soft grey kidskin boots he had given Sophie before, the heavy silver hairbrush he had secretly enchanted to detangle her sometimes riotous titian locks, the single rose be-spelled to be ever-blooming he had placed on her pillow to surprise her with, and…

The fireball flickered and died gently in his hands as he dropped down to his sides. He could destroy everything. He could not let her go just yet.

Bounding downstairs towards his rooms, he starting plotting furiously on what to do to win back Sophie from that too-pretty bastard, Cesare!

"Howl!"

Michael ran up to him, eyes wide with fear and anxiety, and with his hands clasped too tightly around a scroll.

"What?"

"I hope I've done it wrong. I think I've done it wrong, but I really did follow the instruction exactly and Calcifer was there to supervise, but, but… It just _can't _be right! It just can't!"

"Calm down, boy! What are you going on about? If it's nothing important, can we talk about it later? I'm trying to think about what to do about Sophie!"

"Howl, it _is_ about Sophie!"

"Oh? What about her? What's happened?"

"I did a Locating Spell and… and…"

Michael's voice broke and his throat worked furiously as he tried to regain control over himself.

"What? Well… Spit it out, Michael!"

"What the child can't bear to tell you is that…" interjected Calcifer as he floated silently near the two humans, "is that…"

"You too, Calcifer? What's wrong with you two? Especially you, Calcifer! I have not seen you look this bad since we both nearly died! Well? Just tell me! I can handle it!"

The strength of Calcifer's upset was so great that his normally robust orange-red body was a pale milky green tinged with a slight blue, but what really made Howl nervous was that the utter quietness and seriousness in the fire demon's usual satirical tones.

"The spell… I'm almost sure that Michael did it perfectly, but if that's true... Howl… Sophie could be dead."

Howl stared at his two friends silently for a minute, trying to breathe normally again and to get that nasty roaring noise away from his ears. Taking a deep breath, he spun on his heel and raced to his workroom.

Throwing the various ingredients together with practiced ease, he set the spell to locate Sophie with dangerous calmness.

Howl stared at the results and as he finally raised his head, Calcifer and Michael gasped at the expression in his eyes.

In all the millenniums in which Calcifer had existed, he had never seen such anguish, bitterness, rage and just pure, unadulterated grief in a man's eyes.

Dimly aware of Michael's sobs and Calcifer's worried enquiries, Howl turned and walked away, completely unaware that he had gripped a crystal shard so tightly that it's now fragmented razor-sharp points were crimson with his blood.

He welcomed the physical pain.

He wanted revenge on whoever had taken away his Sophie from this earth.


	19. Chapter 19: Death and Desperation

Hey ho...Sorry for the late update...  
I've just had a huge Torts assignment due and I still have a International Relations research paper and presentation due!  
GAH!  
Well... this chapter introduces contest winner, **Inu15kags'** character, Rina, whom we'll be seeing quite a bit of in the coming chapter.  
So...  
I hope that you'll enjoy this and let me know what you think!  
Thanks for all the support that you've given me in the past installments and I hope that you guys will continue liking (and even loving!) my story!  
THANK YOU!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**In which Calcifer makes a few decisions. **

Howl put down the scrying crystal down wearily and nearly collapsed onto the floor in a fit of exhaustion, terror and defeat. They did not manage to find Sophie; she was truly gone. He had tried spell after location spell, one more powerful than the other, but to no avail. She had disappeared from this earth and there was nothing he could do about it. The wave of grief washed over him painfully, leaving behind a savage ache where his heart had been. Why did she have to give him back his heart only to destroy it? He might as well be dead too…

Calcifer and Michael looked at each other anxiously, as concerned about Howl and what he might do, as much as they were worried about Sophie. Michael stepped forward into the room and looked at his ravaged friend; he had a fight on his hands. He had to fight for Howl's life. Calcifer gazed at the young boy and admired his strength and courage for a moment before floating over to his former master.

"Howl… Are you well? What did you find out?"

"She's gone, Calcifer… Disappeared from this world… My sweet little Sophie…"

Calcifer glanced back at Michael a little desperately; he had never seen Howl so stricken… He had to do something, else he would lose this friend too!

"And what of the man who did this to her? Did you find him? Are you going to let him get away with it?"

"You know… Sophie would not have gone easily… She would have fought and he would have had to really hurt her…" pondered Howl almost listlessly, before letting the hatred and anguish settle into his soul and where his heart had been. "The bastard is not going to have an easy death too!"

Calcifer sighed heavily and turned faintly green-blue as he watched Howl prowl around the work-room, mixing spells with harsh intensity; there was now a strange unholy glitter Howl's eyes and he could not decide which was worse… that frightening absence of life or this crazed absorption. Did he make a mistake?

* * *

Howl leant his aching head against his fists as he slumped forward on the table. He had been working for nearly three days with no sleep and barely a sip of water, but to no avail. He did not manage to find a sign of life from either Sophie or Cesare, though when he scryed for Cesare the crystal shard had actually tottered around on the huge map before collapsing. That gave him some hope and added to his deadly determination to find that _gwiron _and giving him a slow painful death. That _bastard_ would never be able to escape him, and he was absolutely willing to give his own life to see Cesare dead for daring to take his beloved Sophie.

However, there was little that he could work on and his powerlessness added to his deep depression and Howl could feel the castle bowing inwards and darkening in response to his melancholy. Sophie would really have not been pleased and would probably have smacked him on the head with a pan or something if he did something like that whilst she was around. He smiled faintly in remembrance of her barely concealed annoyance when he slimed the house. His little darling had not dared to berate him much at that time as she was not sure of him and was also afraid of pushing him into making a bigger mess! The curve of his lips turned bittersweet as he tried not to contemplate life without her.

"Calcifer… I don't know what to do… I can't find them…"

Calcifer stared silently at him for a minute, lost in his own thoughts before appearing to reach a decision. A bright glow started shining from Calcifer and Howl squinted at him while wincing from the intense heat that crashed into the room. Without warning, Calcifer seemed to gather into himself and burst upwards through the roof and towards the sky.

A sooty Michael looked wonderingly at Howl before staring once again at the fairly large hole that their fiery friend burned through the first floor ceiling and then the roof.

"Did he just turn into a supernova, Howl?"

* * *

Calcifer sped higher and higher into the air until he reached the frigid temperatures that marked his ascent to the edges of the ozonospheric boundaries which tied him to Earth. He took as deep breath before blazing out a great flash of light and as the flames died down, Calcifer sighed wearily and waited.

"Hello, Calcifer. Long time no see… I'd hoped you were dead…"

"Rina…"


	20. Chapter 20: Shadows and Stars

Don't kill me! I was sick when I wrote this, and also after a very stressful/ exhausting week of classes, assignments, exams and job hunting...  
(No luck with the job, though I really hope the rest are fine...Anyone know where's a good place to look for work in Sydney?)  
Anyway...  
I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter and as usual, let me know what you think!  
Thanks everyone!

**Chapter Twenty**

**In which Calcifer makes a deal with a devil.**

"I never expected to see you again…" murmured Rina silkily, tiny tendrils of blue flame waving about the star's face.

"Yes… It's been awhile… How ever did you get back up here?"

"Well.. I have my ways…" smiled the star rather chillingly. "I take it this is not a social call… Why were you signalling Us?"

Calcifer hesitated a second; he really did not want to tell the former fire demon anything, but since he… well, currently she, was the first to respond then he really did not have a choice.

"I need some information. I need to know where someone is."

"No problem!" grinned Rina cheerfully, "All we need now is to talk price."

Calcifer groaned silently, cursing his bad luck to have been responded to by one of his worse enemies. The cost was sure to be very steep, but there was nothing he could do now, but negotiate and hope for the best.

"What do you what, Rina?"

"As you probably know, I had left my…uh… partnership rather precipitously and therefore I survive on donations… So, I'm not asking for much, and only asking for half of your life."

"What? You want me to give you five thousand years of my life?"

"Yes.. And I do apologise, but this really is not open to negotiation."

Calcifer stared at her, his fiery complexion turning a pale milky green. He really did not want to die so soon!

"Yes… Fine! Just find this girl for me!" Calcifer concentrated for a second, before throwing Sophie's image and everything he could think of into Rina's mind. "Her name was… is Sophie Hatter and I'm… we're worried she might be dead… We couldn't find her."

"Interesting… Calcifer… I didn't know you went for humans… How very adventurous of you! I didn't know you were so _kinky_! I have hopes for you yet!"

Calcifer blazed a bright red in embarrassment as he glared at the star.

"She's not mine! She's just a friend!"

"Right… " mocked Rina before seemingly losing interest, then as Calcifer watched, she started glimmering wildly, fading in and out of sight as she tried to locate Sophie.

Suddenly, she stopped and smiled triumphantly at a very anxious and expectant Calcifer.

"I found her! Average height, red-gold hair, kind of bad-tempered…"

"Yes, yes! That's our Sophie!"

"Well… She's not in this world anymore… She in the layer just underneath…"

Calcifer stared at her in absolute horror.

"She's in the Shadow World? How ever did she get there? Oh hell…"

"Uh-huh! You're dealing with a very powerful dark wizard! I've not heard of anyone travelling between layers for at least… hmmm… two decades! Perhaps that man, I saw her with had something to do with it! After all, she certainly didn't look strong enough to do it herself!"

"My thanks, Rina," thanked Calcifer formally, just wanting to rush back to Howl as he certainly had some explaining to do!

"Yes… Anyway… I tell you what… I had not had this much excitement in such a long time, so I'll do you a favour! I'll come with you to join in your little games and take only one-third of your life-span! Yay! What fun!"

Calcifer stared at the star in shock, every instinct shrieking at him to refuse, but according to the Law, he could not repudiate the terms that an Answerer sets without some really nasty repercussions, besides, Rina might be evil, but she was really a very powerful star.

* * *

A huge midnight blue bird roosted in his nest, fast asleep, and unable to resist the soft gleaming feathers, she reached out a trembling hand and touched them gently. They were surprisingly warm and as she moved her fingers gently in a tiny stroke, the gigantic fowl moved. Before Sophie could even move, an enormous talon flashed out and snatched that arm, claws digging painfully into her arm. A scream caught in her throat as she tried to pull away frantically. The eerie almost-human features of the bird stared at her with its ice-cold green eyes and as it fanged mouth bent nearer to her face, Sophie started screaming. 

"_Where are you?"_

"Sophie! Sophie! Wake up… You were dreaming again!"

Eyes flying open, she stared at the worried male face above hers before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sebastian, it was horrible! I had the dream again, husband…"


	21. Chapter 21: Rivers and Stars

Sorry that I have not updated in SO LONG!  
I've been having my university finals these past weeks and therefore been horrendously busy!  
I've one more paper to go (on the 20th of November) and it's my Torts final so it's definitely CRUCIAL!  
Nonetheless, I'll try updating again! I'll be a lot more regular after my exams!

I've really been wanting and planning to write a long chapter for this, but it just doesn't seem to be working...  
And I figured that a shorter one would be better than nothing!

I hope you guys still enjoy this! Please let me know what you think!  
Again, thanks SO much for your support!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**In which Forgetting may be a blessing.**

"It's alright, darling… It was just a dream… It's to be expected after your nasty accident! Do you have a headache?" asked Sebastian with worry suddenly springing into his lovely deep violet eyes. "Do you need your potion?"

"I'm fine…" replied Sophie, rubbing her aching temples. "I just wish that I would just stop having these horrible nightmares." She dropped her hands from her head when she caught sight of the anxiety in her husband's eyes. He was such a wonderful, wonderful man… she really did not know what she would do without him.

Smiling softly into his eyes, she reached out her hand to touch his much larger one.

"But most of all… I wish I could remember you."

Sebastian stared her adorably blushing features and reached out to stroke her cheek. Suddenly a streak of pain arrowed excruciatingly through her head and Sophie could not restrain her short scream of anguish as she fell back against her pillows.

"Sophie! Wait here! I'll get your medicine!"

Sebastian came rushing back into the room seconds later and tipped a small vial against Sophie's pale lips. Almost immediately, blessed relief came for Sophie as she fell heavily back into dark unconsciousness.

Sebastian stared in torment and self-loathing at his love, sick with hatred at himself for hurting her and yet unable to give her up. He would sink to any depths for her love. His hand tightened like a vice against the tiny potion bottle, as he took one more look at the woman who believed that she was his wife and fled the room. The crushed glass slivers burned his palm, as the seemingly innocent container which had formerly housed water from the River of Lethe- the river of Concealment and Forgetfulness, slowly melted into nothingness.

* * *

" Howl, Howl! HOWELL JENKINS! I found her!" shouted Calcifer, zooming through the sooty air as he shot down the chimney. 

"Why couldn't you have done that before? You didn't have to burn a hole though the roof… it costs a great…" stopping mid-scold the ever practical Michael, shouted excitedly "You found her?"

"Yes…"

Staring out of bloodshot eyes, Howl tried to keep his desperate hope and excitement out of his voice. "Where is she? Where's Sophie?"

Before Calcifer could answer, a young woman with a definite unearthly beauty shimmered into place next to the fire demon. Tossing back her long silvery-blue hair, she fixed her thickly-lashed dark burgundy-red eyes on the sorcerer with practiced seduction.

"She's in another world. Luckily for you, I've decided to help you get over there! Hello, Howl. I've noticed great things about you." Swaying towards the wizard, she offered a pale graceful hand. "I'm Rina."

Raising her hand politely to his lips, Howl stole an inquiring look at his fiery friend.

"Thank you, milady. I would be grateful for any news and assistance you provide!"

Smiling charmingly, Rina inclined her azure head graciously before manufacturing a suitably sorrowful expression to grace her face.

"I am so sorry to tell you this, but I feel that before we set out on this journey I must tell you that that young woman you are looking for, is living with another man as husband and wife. And from what I have observed, they appear to be very happy."

Hiding a smirk of sly satisfaction, Rina stood back to watch the effect her news had on the wizard.

_Let the games begin!_


	22. Chapter 22: Seduction & Travel Sickness

Hi! I'm back! So sorry for the very, very, VERY late update!  
I've had to finish up my exams, then fly home to my construction site of a house (my parents are renovating), which has no internet and no doors! (As well as having to have my laptop re-formatted and repaired...)  
We've finally got both today (the doors and Net, I mean...) , so here you are... A slightly longer than usual installment to make up for my unwilling neglect!

I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!  
Thanks to everyone for their patience and support!  
I really appreciate it!

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**In which a journey is planned and executed. **

Howl stared almost uncomprehendingly into concerned burgundy-red eyes, his lips white and twisted with strain as he tried to absorb another blow, whilst Calcifer and Michael quickly and simultaneously tried to defend Sophie at the top of their lungs. His Sophie was married? It was almost too much for him to bear… He really just wanted to curl up into a ball and scream his agony. Gritting his teeth, Howl angled his chin up in a semblance of his old arrogance and looked quietly at his friends. Calcifer and Michael quickly sputtered into silence as they noticed the unnatural calm that seemed to settle around their friend and leader as they gazed riveted at his face.

"I don't care… She'll have to tell me to leave herself. I can't care that she's married…" Howl grimly ignored the concern in his friends' eyes and turned away to his worktable, dismissing them all from his mind. "We leave three days hence at dawn."

* * *

Ambrosia gazed at herself with great satisfaction and as she ran her heavy gold brush through her raven locks one last time, she could not help smiling smugly at the thought of having the great Wizard Pendragon finally at her feet. Picking up a tiny brush, she carefully rouged her lips a little more and decided against a beauty mark; she was perfect… as usual. Throwing on her feathered cape with practiced ease, she admired herself one last time in the mirror before leaving to seek out her prey.

Dismissing the coachman, Ambrosia swayed elegantly towards the Wizard's front door; she certainly did not expect to leave before tomorrow! What man would turn down a night of absolute bliss in her arms? Confidently, she rapped on the heavy door and waited for her handsome magician to greet her. The door swung open quickly to reveal… not the Wizard… Her irritation quickly turned into amazement and calculative delight as she regarded the most gorgeous male specimen she had ever encountered. His blue-black hair waved and shined enchantingly across his strong brow and eyes, the colour of the finest of wines gleamed back at her from under beautifully curling lashes. His powerfully elegant nose and exquisitely moulded yet utterly masculine lips saved him from feminine prettiness and turned him into an icon for male beauty. Ambrosia was absolutely elated! He was the ideal consort for her; his male perfection provided a flawless counterpart to her own feminine beauty. He was even more perfect for her than some untitled pretty boy or landless magician! She had met her match!

"Well… Hello there…May I be of any service, milady?"

Ambrosia watched enthralled as a devilishly charming smile accompanied his drawled question. Shaking herself loose from her nearly hypnotised state, Ambrosia tossed back her feathery hood with a slightly challenging movement of her head, knowing full well that she looked adorable with the tiny feathers framing her face. She smiled at him seductively under lowered lashes.

"You could tell me your name…"

"You may call me, Ri… Lyron, my pretty one. Now, grant _me_ a favour and say that you will come with me for a drink at Elysée."

"It would be my absolute pleasure…"

With smiles of smug pleasure, the couple sauntered off to seal their new mutual admiration and satisfaction as overhead heavy clouds blocked out the hot afternoon sun.

* * *

Crouching down, Howl pulled out a silk pouch and carefully removed a small piece of chalk. Concentrating hard, he began drawing the complex series of arcane symbols needed to open the doorway of the Shadow World. Ignoring completely the furious mutterings of his friends about Rina's tardiness and non-appearance in the past three days despite her promises of assistance, Howl started on the penultimate graphical code to open the doorway. He tried to push out of his mind the possibility that he might not have enough power to create the gateway as although he fancied himself quite a master at manipulating the grey, more dangerous areas of magic that other wizards did not dare attempt, he had never truly practiced the darker aspects of his craft. Setting his teeth, he decided then and there, that he was willing to risk his soul to get to Sophie; if he had to fully turn to the forbidden areas of his art he would do so and damn the consequences!

Sweat dripped down the sides of Howl's face as he prepared to give it one last push of power before giving into his last resort, when the workroom's door swung open and Rina sauntered in without a care in the world. Flipping her long lightning blue hair over a shoulder, she grinned cheerfully while taking in casually the scene before her.

"Where the hellfire have you been?" yelled Calcifer, "We needed you hours ago!"

"I'm here, aren't I" drawled Rina, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Just at the right moment too! You certainly look as though you need me. Luckily for you, I'm at extra strength today!"

Calcifer and Michael stared at her in horror of her insolence and lackadaisical attitude towards what could potentially save the lives of both their friends until Rina flushed a little and stalked, muttering under her breath, towards Howl.

"Pathetic do-gooding humans….Calcifer, as bad as them..."

Rina reached a casual hand and touched the last symbol drawn and almost immediately a bright flash of light burned through the air and seared agonisingly through the bodies of the two humans as they tore through the realms of time and space and re-organised itself at their destination. Howl and Michael collapsed, feeling nauseated and in such pain as though their bodies were turned inside out and wrung. Howl barely managed to turn his… what was it called? Oh yes… his head, towards Calcifer to choke out:

"Are we there yet?"


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontations

**Happy New Year, everyone!** (However belated... )  
So sorry that this upload has been so late... I've had guests from Japan stay with me and I'm absolutely exhausted!  
It was fun having them and to use my very, very rusty Japanese, but I just collapsed once they left!  
Ah... the joys of uninterrupted sleep!

I hope you enjoy this installment, and **thank you** all so much for your patience!  
Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**In which things are hung out to dry.**

Howl dragged out a vial of greenish-blue liquid and quickly gulped down half before re-corking it and tossing it to Michael. "Drink this, it will settle your… everything…" Michael caught the potion single-handedly and gratefully nearly swallowed the entire bottle in his haste. As the two humans dealt pitifully with the ordeal that they had just put their bodies through, their demonic travelling companions looked on in smug satisfaction of their own invulnerability and only Calcifer made an effort to look sympathetic.

After allowing the potion to heal the stresses and injuries inflicted on their bodies, Howl stood up and stretched gingerly. He decided that he would survive; he was vaguely aware of his travel-stained clothes and the mess his usually immaculate hair was in, but he really did not have the energy to care. He was too busy worrying and plotting their next course of action.

"Now, all we need to do is to find them in this god-forsaken place…"

Staring straight in front of him, Michael did not answer him for so long that Howl looked over to see what his apprentice was distracted by. "I don't think you'll have to look for long."

* * *

Sophie clipped the last piece of clothing onto the line, Sebastian's dark blue breeches, and wiped a hand across her forehead in tired satisfaction. She had finally had a full night's worth of sleep and couldn't have been have been happier. Sebastian was so pleased that he insisted that they had to celebrate and announced that he was going out to prepare a special treat for her. He still worried constantly over her and didn't really want to leave her alone, but she was adamant that she would be fine and that he was becoming a nagging old nanny goat. Nevertheless, she still had to swear that she would not do anything strenuous and to lie down if she felt in the least ill. She had smiled ever so sweetly at him, waved him off and proceeded to do whatever she wanted. She wasn't a child!

Juggling two large woven baskets and a bottle full of clothespins, she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness as she suddenly saw herself in a different time and place, carrying a basket a basketful of clean laundry, laughing up at someone. Dropping the baskets, she touched a hand to her abruptly aching head and felt her knees wobble alarmingly as black touched the edges of her world.

Before she could hit the grass, she felt strong muscular arms sweep her up and she tried to clear her vision but the sun overhead made her shut her eyes again. "Sebastian?"

"No, darling… It's Howl. I missed you so, Sophie!"

For a second, Sophie leaned and softened against that tall masculine frame and all was right in the world, before an inexplicable wariness, shock and anger at the stranger and herself for allowing her mindless body to nestle oh-so trustingly in an unknown man's arms. Quickly, she began to struggle to get away, but the strange man merely tightened his grip. As Sophie began twisting her body urgently away, Howl adjusted his hold on her and tried to ignore the effects her wriggling had on him and prevent her from falling. Suddenly, both of them froze as Sophie's struggles accidentally brought a linen-covered breast into contact with Howl's palm. Howl watched as Sophie's eyes flew almost comically wide and as blood rushed into her cheeks, she simultaneously opened her adorable little mouth to emit admittedly very shrill shrieks of anger and shock and swung her pretty little hand to hit him across the face in a very unladylike punch.

"OW!"

"Put me down, you lecher! How dare you!" Raising her fist again threateningly, she glared at him in satisfaction as she watched blood drip cheerfully down his elegant nose. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

"ALL RIGHT!" He roared back, dropping her ungracefully to her feet. "You were always the most managing little thing!"

Sophie gasped at his effrontery and glowered fiercely up at him, but Howl merely frowned grimly back down at her. As they stared at each other, the electricity between them abruptly changed into a passion of a different sort and Howl heard Sophie's soft gasp as she slowly raised a slightly trembling hand to his cheek. He cupped his much larger palm over hers and softly brushed his lips over her fingers. A light wince of pain, sympathy and regret chased across Sophie's features as gently brushed away the drying blood. Catching her fingers, Howl noted with vague surprise that the hand that he unerringly used to re-learn her beloved features was not quite steady.

"Who are you?" asked Sophie softly, eyes studying his face intently. "Do I know you?"

"You've known me forever," replied Howl, equally quietly, at loath to break to the sweet dreamy atmosphere that seemed to envelope them. "I've loved you forever." Bringing his head slowly down, he focused on capturing her lips finally with his; it was as though he had been waiting for an eternity to finally kiss her again.

All of a sudden, Sophie shattered the moment by shoving her hands against Howl's implacable chest. "I can't do this! I'm married! I have Sebastian…" Her voice trailed off unconvincingly and hurriedly tacked on to convince herself more than him. "I don't even know you!"

"You do know me! Don't pretend, Sophie! I know I hurt you, but don't do this!"

"I don't know you! I don't!" Tears of frustration and fear sprang to her eyes and she wrenched herself free of his arms, well aware that he let her go. "I can't do this." Turning to return to the cottage, Sophie blanched as she met the eyes of Sebastian. Wondering hurriedly about how long he had been standing there and unable to hold his gaze, Sophie chocked back a sob and rushed back into the house.

"Pendragon."

"Cesare, you bastard. What have you done to her?" attacked Howl verbally without further ado.

"Nothing. You came for nothing. You heard her… We're married; we have a life together now."

Howl fell silent for a moment and when he raised his head again, Sebastian actually felt a shiver tingle at his spine at the pure cold resolve and hatred directed towards him.

"I don't care if she's married to you. I wouldn't even care if she's had children with you. She loved only me before, and I'll make her remember that love again. She's mine. She'll always be mine."


	24. Chapter 24: Wings of Memories

Sorry for the semi-late update!  
I've been really busy getting ready for the new uni year... GAH!  
I nearly had a heart attack today trying to fix up my cross-institutional Italian lesson...  
I was out of the country and so was EXTREMELY late in putting in my applications  
(The fact that I was overloading also did not help!)

Anyway... As always I hope you enjoy the story and **THANK YOU SO MUCH** to all your support and reviews!  
I really, really appreciate it!

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**In which Sophie rediscovers her talents.**

Sebastian stormed back into the cottage eager to locate Sophie in order to impress upon her his feelings about returning home to find her twinned around another man's body like a bloody vine. He was _not_ amused.

"Sophie! Where are you, woman?" he roared into the continuing silence. "Don't try to hide! I want to talk to you!" Losing patience with her, Sebastian opened up his consciousness and sent out little tendrils of his magically charged awareness around the various rooms. _She was in the little unused parlour off the kitchen. _

"Sophie… Don't think you can hide from me here… Sophie!" Rushing to kneel at her side, Sebastian put a hand to her clammy skin and tried to help her off the floor. Shocking him, Sophie flung his hand away and tried to curl up against the wall in rejection of his touch. She was a seething distrustful mass of confused memories, fear, anger and frustration. She just wanted to know what was real and she didn't want to even contemplate the fact that there was a very high probability that she was losing her mind. Normal people did not remember things that never happened to them!

"Sophie…" he called softly while reaching out a hand carefully, Sebastian tried again to approach her as he would a cornered, wounded beastie. "Darling, are you all right? What did he do to you? Where are you hurt?"

"What's happening to me, Sebastian? Why do feel as though I should know that man? Why does he know my name?" Grabbing her head in anguish, Sophie cried out in painful confusion "What's going on?"

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second, searching frantically for a plausible excuse to soothe her and when he finally opened them, his eyes were set in resolute lines. "Stay away from that man just now. He is dangerous… I think he's the one causing all your night terrors and the headaches. I'm not sure yet, but he may be a demon or warlock. Just stay away from him!" ended Sebastian on a shout.

Pale-faced, Sophie stared at Sebastian in shock as his almost unworldly good-looks had darkened purple and became almost ugly in his strain and effort to command her. He had never before even raised his voice at her and now she felt more than a hint of a threat of violence from him. Obeying her strong sense of self-preservation, Sophie quickly dropped her gaze and sprinted for the sanctuary of her bedroom.

* * *

"Psst… Pssst! Sophie!"

Sophie grumbled incoherently at the annoying noise trying to rouse her and a definite pout of pure sulkiness was on her full lips, further tempting Howl to just jump off the tree branch he was so precariously balanced upon and kiss her awake. But, no, he was determined to be a gentleman! He was not going to take advantage of her, no matter how much he wanted to just lie down beside her and cuddle. He could still remember how they used to spend afternoons together in his room (after she made him organise and throw out a lot of his precious junk) and just talk or read or even just spend hours looking at each other in the most comfortable of silences. He wanted all of that back.

Sophie stirred and after a protracted awakening, finally opened her eyes. Blinking sleepily, she smiled sweetly at the handsome man perched on the tree outside her window, wonderingly vaguely why that particular man in that particular position seemed so familiar. Suddenly, she bolted upright and flung herself against the headboard to put as much as she could away from the window. _There was a man sitting on tree outside her window! Staring at her!_

Sophie opened her mouth and was preparing to screech as loudly as she could for help, when she realised that it was the perplexingly familiar stranger from earlier that morning! What in Dragon's Breath was he doing lounging, happy as a lark, on her tree? She picked up the water jug at her bedside and held it closely to her as a weapon before venturing nearer to the window.

"What are you doing? Why are you spying on me?" yelled Sophie.

"I'm sorry, my darling. It was the only way I could get to you without having Cesare notice. I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Then you shouldn't be sitting on a tree, staring into my bedroom like some pervert!" Sophie clutched the jug closer to her chest as she muttered half under her breath. "Oooh! Jug, I wish you could fly over there and knock that dunderhead off his branch!" Without further ado, the pretty flowered water jug floated smoothly out of her hands and proceeded to fling itself straight at Howl's head.

Sophie watched in absolute shock and dismay as the lean blond man disappeared yowling loudly out of view. After seeing that golden head plummet from her line of vision, Sophie ran quickly to the window and peered warily out, expecting to see the peeping Tom sprawled ignominiously in the rose bushes. But her relief, Howl was miraculously clinging to his branch with what looked like… _clawed kitten paws_?

"What are you staring at, woman? Help me!" bawled Howl, "I'm falling!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!" shrieked Sophie back at him agitatedly trying to figure out just how she was going to rescue him. "You're too far away! I can't reach you!"

"Well, do something!" Howl dug in his delicate little talons into the hard wood, trying to find enough purchase to swing his body back up onto the branch. "I'm falling!"

"Be quiet!" roared back Sophie, "I'm trying to think! It's not as though I have wings and can fly over to save you!" At her own words, Sophie suddenly had an image of a be-winged version of the very man in front of her, swooping down from a darkened sky and sweeping her into his arms to save her from some unseen danger. White and slightly sweaty, she gripped the window sill in dizziness as the vision passed.

"Woman! This is no time for a crisis! SAVE ME!"

Sophie stared at him shakily for a second. "Aren't you supposed to have wings?"

Howl looked at her wide-eyed and Sophie could almost see the candle lighting up above his head before he sprouted an impressive set of midnight blue wings and without further ado, glided into her bedroom.

"You remember me? Us?"

"No! I remember nothing!" denied Sophie abruptly afraid, as she somehow sensed that this man strangely had incredible power over her happiness. "I've never met you before!"

"But, don't you feel that you should?" queried Howl gently, holding out his palm. "Don't you feel as though you somehow recognise me?"

Inexplicably and in some way inevitably, Sophie tremblingly placed her much smaller hand in his.


	25. Chapter 25: A Quick Stroll

Well... I don't really have anything to say, other than to thank everyone once again for reading my story and supporting me for so long.  
It's been really great writing this and having so many people give me feedback and input.

Dear Reader, thank you so very, very much!

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**In which Sophie makes some recollections and strolls through the sky again.**

The moment Sophie placed her hand into his, a wave of images flashed with dizzying speed through her consciousness and she clenched her fingers around his in an effort to steady her rushing world. Shutting her eyes, a scene from the thousands of mini plays being acted out simultaneously in her mind came into prominence, and she could see a young boy and what looked like a tiny blob of flame looking at her with concern and with great discomfort.

"_Howl's very fickle," _said the little floating fireball. _"He's only interested in them until the girl falls in love with him. Then he can't be bothered with her."_

"_He can't rest until he's made her love him"_ agreed the boy.

Sophie opened her eyes and stared at the tall be-winged man in front of her with growing dismay. "What did you say you're name was? Howl?"

Warily, he gave a slight nod. He did not like that look in her eyes at all; it did not bode well for him at all. Suddenly, the door smashed open and Sebastian stormed in.

"I thought I smelt magic!" he roared as he pulled Sophie away from his rival, "Get away from my wife, Pendragon!"

"She's not married to you," replied Howl stubbornly. "Sophie, I know you don't remember me. Hellfire, I know you don't fully trust me either, but please darling, you must know that I would never deliberately hurt you."

Sophie did not look particularly impressed with that proclamation, especially after the little snippet of memory that she had just regained. It was really strange that she was having all these little bits and pieces of information and memories that should not have been there. It was like she had another life, one that she did not remember living…

Desperately, Howl yelled out. "Cesare wiped out your memory! I can help you remember! You just must trust in me this once! I love you, darling! Trust me!" Sophie stared at his outstretched hand indecisively for what seemed like an eternity before turning to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I must know the truth. I feel somehow that I _need_ to go with him."

At her words, Howl closed his eyes in gratitude and relief before sweeping her into his arms and jumping quickly out of the window.

* * *

Sophie's screeches of horror swiftly became shrieks of excitement as Howl swooped and dived in the air for her enjoyment. Howl grinned to himself as he enjoyed the feel of her, clutching tightly to him and with more of a lascivious intent, he pretended to drop her just to have her squeal in mock fear and to cling even more faithfully to his frame. He really was quite shameless to take advantage of her in such a way, but he had been without Sophie for so long. Gradually, he became aware that she was not squirming and wriggling around anymore, and he looked down to encounter huge eyes staring up wonderingly at him.

"We've done this before, haven't we?"

"Yes… quite a number of times. In fact the first time we met, we had to escape just this way from the Witch of Waste's minions." He smiled tenderly down at her. "I thought you were the cutest little grey mouse… you didn't know how adorable you looked that day. There were two soldiers trying to accost you and you looked so nervous that I just had to interfere. I tried to introduce myself earlier and invite you for a drink, but you refused me. I wasn't going to bother with you after that, but I found myself watching you…"

"I thought you were a very dashing specimen and really quite old…" Sophie clapped a hand over her mouth in horror; she didn't know where that came from and she really didn't mean to insult him.

"Too old?" yelped Howl horrified, "I'm not old!"

A previously unknown devilish streak manifested itself unexpectedly in Sophie along with bits of her memory, and she peered up ingenuously at Howl. "Well… I thought that you were well into twenties. You are, aren't you?"

"That's not old!" interjected Howl indignantly, before he caught the naughty little gleam in her eyes and he lowered his own seductively and bent his head closer to hers. "Don't worry darling… I've got enough of my youth and strength left to keep up with you."

Sophie opened her mouth to deliver a blistering reply, when an excited shout was heard and there was great ball of energy suddenly blasting towards them. She opened her mouth to shriek a warning, but Howl just casually stopped mid-air to wait to be burnt out of the sky.

"Sophie, love!" warbled the said ball of flaming matter, "I missed you lots! Howl was absolutely horrid to be around when you disappeared! Hurry, come down now! Michael can't wait to see you either!"

They landed lightly on the ground and the young boy immediately flung himself against her in a rough hug. "Sophie! Are you alright? What happened? Why did you run away? Don't ever leave without telling us again! We were so worried… especially the master… He was very upset."

Sophie hugged the young apprentice back, waves of affection for him floating around them. She just knew that she was very, very fond of the boy… and that weird talking fireball. A beautiful, blue-haired young woman sauntered slowly up to them and watched their reunion impassively with a great sense of boredom.

"So… you're the one that everyone's been so worried for," interrupted the ruby-eyed goddess finally. "I'm Rina. You must definitely be Sophie."

"Yes… Sorry… I don't remember you."

"Don't worry about it, dear!" Giving a tinkling laugh, Rina flipped her long azure hair over her shoulder. "We've never met."

"Oh, sorry. I don't remember lots of things."

"Its fine, Sophie! You don't have to apologise!" cut in Calcifer, not wanting Sophie to converse so much with Rina. He didn't trust the other fire demon at all. "Well… shall we all find a place to shelter for the night and then make plans to return home?"

Clasping her hand tightly, Howl smiled happily at Sophie and tugged her to his side. "Yes, let's."


	26. Chapter 26: Power Play

**Hi! Long time no update!  
Sorry, Dear Reader... I have been suffering a ridiculous amount of work recently, and it's not over yet!  
I'll likely not have much time to update again for awhile, but I'll do my best!  
Thank you so much for your continuing support and I hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter.  
I suspect that many of you would have already guessed about **_her_

**Let me know!**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**In which there is a duel.**

Howl stared at the man approaching their camp as though without a care in the world and immediately shoved Sophie behind him. That Cesare was really as bold as his Sophie's red hair! Michael and Calcifer planted themselves by his side with gratifying alacrity while Rina merely looked at Sebastian languidly from the gilt and satin armchair that she conjured up. She had absolutely refused to sit on the ground like some peasant. Her ruby eyes gleaming with sly enjoyment under her thick indigo lashes, she waited for the action to start. This was going to be interesting!

"Cesare, what the hellfire are you doing here? Don't even think of coming near Sophie again!"

Completely ignoring him, Sebastian gazed in agony at Sophie, who was peering up at him over his rival's shoulder. "Sophie… Please come back to me. I love you…" Sophie could feel power and the barely leashed instinct to attack humming through his body and she instinctively placed a calming hand at his nape. Instantly, she could feel a slight decrease in the rigidity of Howl's lean frame, but before she could remove her hand, it was captured in his warm palm and he quickly brought it to his lips in triumph. Pain flashed through Sebastian's slightly bloodshot violet-blue eyes and she hurriedly buried the warm glow of pleasure brought by Howl's caress and yanked her hand hurriedly away.

She tried to slip in front of the three indomitable males in front of her but they stubbornly did not allow her to past. Glaring irritably at them, she fell back upon her heels and then picked up her skirts and walked around them.

"Damn it, Sophie! Get back here!"

Sebastian leaped forward with a snarl. "Don't swear at her! Sophie, come here!"

Alive with annoyance, she curled her lip at the two towering males on either side of her. "I'm starting to feel like a bone that two _mangy, rabid_ dogs are fighting over! Stop it, both of you!"

The men froze and simultaneously swung their highly offended gazes at her.

Howl lifted a perfectly arched brow at her while Sebastian's aquiline nose tilted haughtily as they both reacted against her barbs against their overly developed vanity. "Mangy, sweet?" Howl asked silkily, secretly ecstatic that his prickly darling had returned. "Surely not that? I realise that I'm usually better turned out but I'm not that bad…"

Ignoring him, Sophie turned to fully face Sebastian and she stared hard at him. He looked terrible with his ebony locks unruly and his complexion grey, but Sophie tamped down the irrational pang of pity and sorrow she felt and raised her chin to meet his eyes deliberately. "What did you do to me?" She compelled the truth with the mere strength of her gaze. After a few seconds, Sebastian broke the contact and heaved a deep breath as though coming to a resolution.

"I gave you drops from the River of Lethe. It makes you forget."

"What? Why would you do such a thing?" Sophie was sincerely rather shocked in spite of her suspicions and returning memories as she had never thought that her rock, Sebastian, would ever do anything to hurt her. "Why did you do it, Sebastian?"

"Because of him!" A deep blast of dark fire started gathering in one palm and Sebastian turned automatically to glare wrathfully at his rival. "It's all because of Pendragon! You had forgiven him everything and jumped straight into his arms at first opportunity and I just couldn't let you!"

Fury swept through Howl as well as he realised how much of a conniving, vile toad Sebastian was that he was willing to turn Sophie into a past-less and somehow diluted version of herself. The intense heat of his anger seemed to pour down from the top of his head all the way to his hands and he too began gathering his power in retaliation. Sebastian lifted his hand threateningly and Howl promptly swept his own up.

Calcifer and Michael watched nervously as they had never seen Howl prepare such a lethal amount of the Fire before and they knew that someone would at least be grievously hurt before the night was over. "Howl… I don't think you should do this…"

Sebastian grinned savagely. "I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea. Whoever survives gets Sophie." And without further ado, he blasted his power straight at Howl. Reacting with the quick reflexes that saved his skin more than once, Howl sent his own orbs of energy hurtling back towards Sebastian.

"FREEZE! AND STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" screeched Sophie enraged. The deadly spheres of magic stopped dead in the air, centimetres away from their intended targets and they lingered for a second or two before collapsing to the earth and splintering into thousands of icy shards.

The two men stared at her in shock, unable to believe the amount of raw talent that she had just demonstrated. They were both extremely powerful and very experienced wizards and what Sophie had just done was supposed to be virtually impossible. Howl shook himself out of the mild stupor first and smiled at her tenderly and with a healthy amount of pride.

"I should have known you would be able to do something like this. After all, you gave me back my heart…"

Sophie smiled gently back at him, forgetting where she was and becoming wrapped up in the moment Howl had created for them. Watching the love shining out of Sophie's face towards Pendragon, Sebastian's great shoulders finally bowed and he stepped away from them.

Joyfully, Howl reached for Sophie, knowing at long last that they were finally at one and would be able to really begin their happily-ever-after. Sophie stretched out her fingers slowly to him, not wanting to ruin their sweet moment of coming together and felt her heart singing with love for him. They were _lost _for each other.

Watching the tableau playing out in front of her avidly, Rina was ecstatic. She had never seen such a source of untapped talent; all the others had not even a glimmer of Sophie's ability. This young woman would have been able to sustain her for a very long time to come. However, she would not be able to get the best effects in this form decided Rina as she frowned gently in speculation. Breathing a slight sigh of resolution, her small voluptuous frame blurred and seemed to haze over.

A tall, muscular man rose from Rina's frivolous chair and snatched Sophie into his massive arms. Lyron beamed happily at all of them and winked one crimson eye at them. "I'll leave her at Ingary when I'm done with her." Sweeping back his long azure hair with a negligent hand, they disappeared with an explosion of light.


	27. Chapter 27: Eyes of Glass

I'm BACK!  
So sorry for the long wait! I was having my law finals and then became to freaked out about my results to write anything... (I did okay, by the way!)  
Anyway... Here is the next part of our little drama...  
I tried not to make it explicit as I didn't know whether it would be allowed on here and I was a little worried that we might have younger readers...  
How far do you think we can go?

Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy this new chapter and thank you SO MUCH for your continuing support and encouragement!  
Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**In which Sophie has much to endure.**

Sophie beat her fists ineffectually against the tall blue-haired man's strongly muscled back and as she braced her balled hands against him, she drew in her breath for another scream. Tears of fear and anger ran down her face, she struggled as hard as she could, knowing that he was too strong for her but unable to just surrender to her fate.

"What are you doing? Who are you? Why are you this?" screamed Sophie as she dug her nails into his flesh. "Let me go!"

All that got her was a hard smack to her upper thighs and suddenly Lyron hurled her hard from his shoulder and she screwed up her body in a vain attempt to protect herself from the inevitable pain that would come from hitting the hard ground.

She landed on luxuriously appointed feather bed piled high with silk-covered pillows and satin sheets. Immediately trying to sit up, she grabbed a pillow and held it up against her as though as a shield. She crumpled the silk of the pillow in her white-knuckled grip as she stared up at man leering at her with his crimson-eyed gaze.

"What do you want with me?" Her grip on the pillow tightened as she prepared to hurl her poor weapon at his face with all the strength she could muster. "Don't come any closer!"

Lyron smiled at her gently and pasted a hurt expression on his face. "Aren't you going to thank me?

"W-what?"

Swaggering slowly and deliberately towards the bed, he sat on the edge of it and reached out a casual hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. Sophie instantly flinched away and he shrugged indifferently at her rejection, but his dead eyes turned even colder. "I said, aren't you going to thank me? Just in consideration for your comfort, I wasted my magic on this bed for you…"

He swung up his long booted legs up the bed and curled a hand roughly against her nape as he pressed her down hard against the bed with his massive frame. Smiling with chilling charm, he brushed a gentle kiss against her clammy forehead that sealed a spell that bound her voice. "It's your turn to do something for me, my dear."

Sophie could only stare in icy horror as he began shedding his clothes nonchalantly and tossing them carelessly on the floor while somehow keeping her in place. It was only when he reached down towards her bodice that she broke free of her trance-like state and began screaming in absolute and utter terror that was all the more anguished and pitiful in the fact that not a sound could escape her frozen throat.

* * *

They all sat in Howl's workroom in Kingsbury in absolute silence, exhausted by their frantic rush back to their own realm and their worry for Sophie. Through their mutual love and worry for one little titian-haired woman, Howl and Sebastian managed to put their hostilities aside and attempt to find a way to track her, whilst Calcifer sprouted doom and gloom.

"You'll never find her until he's ready… He's very powerful…"

"SHUT UP, Calcifer! We need to try!" snapped Howl, incensed by the fire demon's pessimism and dismal attitude. "It's your fault anyway! You're the one who brought him in! How come he's a he anyway! I thought Rina was female!"

"She's… He's Lyron now… I had heard that he had got this new talent, but we all thought that it was just a rumour… And I had to seek help from him! It was the only way to find her! I'm sorry! It's Sebastian's fault for kidnapping her in the first place!"

"Don't drag me into your argument!" yelled Sebastian furiously at Calcifer. "I…"

"BE QUIET! All of you, just shut your mouths!" roared Michael and the whole group fell silent, shocked that the normally placid and gentle apprentice had raised his voice, what more at them… Satisfied that he had got their attention, Michael paused and nodded in satisfaction. "Right… I know that everyone is worried and frustrated, but we need to stay calm and work together if we are to get through this and help Sophie. So please, stop fighting!"

"You're right, Michael… I'm sorry." Howl closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "All right… here's what are to do… Michael, please go to the palace and see whether you can find Suliman while Cesare and I will work some spells from here. Calcifer… go up and see if you can spot anything from the sky. Hopefully, you'll be able to sense something… Stars can always find each other right? Right… Everyone start moving!"

Having left the two men working in grim silence, Michael slipped on his own pair of serviceable brown leather seven-league boots and took a deep breath as he took the first of the three steps that would take him to the edge of the palace grounds and he nearly shrieked as he almost stepped on a prone body lying on the ground covered in a dark cloak. Warily, he approached the probably drunken vagabond and was about to rather unwillingly offer his assistance when he noticed a thick red curl peeping out from under the dusty black material and almost in terror of what he might find, Michael drew back the hood and really did scream in horror as the deathly still and waxen face of Sophie was revealed. Her dark lashes and brows were the only source of colour in her impossibly white face and Michael peered at her poor cracked lips desperately hoping that she might take a breath or better yet, pop up with one of her snappy sarcastic remarks. He had not yet managed to screw up enough courage to touch her as he feared what he would find and as he tried to figure out how to rush her back to the boarding house and Howl for medical attention when he noticed the faintest frown touching her brows and that was a slight movement of her chest and Michael's breath exploded when a tiny whimper escaped her icy lips.

Determinedly, Michael undid the cloak and immediately averted his eyes and blushed when it was revealed that Sophie was naked under the cloak, but he continued resolutely on as he slid the heavy dark stuff carefully and with painful tenderness under her swollen limbs and bruised skin as he quickly constructed a makeshift litter that he could pull behind him with the help of his boots and a little transport magic back to the house.

"HOWL!" screamed Michael upon reaching the house. "Help! I found her! I think she's hurt!"

Howl and Sebastian both rushed to the front of the house with the former nearly running through the door in his haste. Howl quickly fell to his knees beside Sophie's tiny prone figure and gently drew aside the cloth covering her face. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw her condition; she was so pale and breathing so shallowly that he thought for a second that she was dead. He touched a visibly shaky hand gently on her forehead and tried to begin a healing spell, but his powers seemed to have deserted him at this very crucial moment. Sebastian leaned a hand on his shoulder and sent a steady pulse of magic through him, and Howl managed to gain enough control over himself to combine their powers into the strongest curative spell he had ever performed.

Gradually, the soft glow that surrounded Sophie dissipated and disappeared and after several long minutes, she finally opened her eyes. Howl really did gasp then… He had only seen eyes with that particular expression once before…

He had only seen eyes so cold that they were completely lifeless before when he had no heart and had not had Sophie in his life.

Afraid of what he might, or rather might not, find, Howl laid a careful hand upon her chest and did not know whether to feel relief when he felt her heart beating strongly under his palm.

_What had happened to his Sophie?_


	28. Chapter 28: Left Behind

Thanks for the long wait! I had a horrendous time writing this new chapter as the characters just wouldn't behave the way I wanted them to!  
I just really want to thank and dedicate this chapter to all My Dear Readers who had encouraged and critiqued me from the beginning.  
Thanks SO MUCH!

I hope that this chapter will not unduly upset anyone as I must warn that there are references to more mature themes.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**In which there is comfort in destruction.**

Sophie felt numb. Gloriously, blessedly numb. She had stared at the determinedly cheerful faces of her friends and if she still had emotions, she could almost hate them for acting as though nothing was wrong, for pretending that nothing had changed. That she wasn't broken…

When Michael had first found her and Howl came, she was so thankful that they had managed to find her, but now she wished that they would all disappear. She could not bear their everlasting concern and the barely concealed pity. Howl had swooped down upon her like a guardian angel and carried her home once he had healed the worst of her injuries and he had not left her side until she pretended sleep.

She couldn't sleep. She was afraid to close her eyes and give up to sweet oblivion as she felt a nearly overwhelming desire to just give in and slide into the tempting darkness, to never need to open her eyes and face the world again. She never wanted to look into Howl's eyes again and see the shadows of guilt and pity twisting in them. When they arrived home, she was absurdly glad that he refused to let go of her hand; that she could still feel some warmth despite the great cold gap in her soul where her magic used to be. But then she looked into his eyes and knew that she was now just another obligation, another lost soul that Howl felt the need to save. She hated him for that. She hated herself more.

Dropping his fist with a sigh onto the bed, he levered himself up and walked out his room. He could not, would not slither out of this one.

Sebastian and Calcifer were waiting for him outside his door.

"Michael's sitting with her. She won't talk to him either, but she's the calmest with him. She wouldn't rest with us in the room." Sebastian looked nearly as bad as he did and Howl could also see the barely controlled wrath, so similar to his, in the other man's eyes. "It's as though she _fears_ us!"

"She does." Calcifer flickered milky-green in weariness and looked as though he could barely stay afloat. Howl guided him to rest in the fireplace and quietly put in more coals. "Howl… I think… her magic's gone. He stole it. He destroyed it."

Even though, Howl had half-suspected the same thing himself, hearing it aloud, still made him rear backwards in horror. Sebastian actually gasped as he loomed nearer to the grate.

"Demon… How do you know?"

Calcifer's twisted bitterly in a sad parody of a smile. "Stars know these things."

"He did it, didn't' he?" Sebastian punched a large fist at the wall. "That… _thing_… that was with you damaged her soul, didn't it? How could you let it near her?"

Calcifer bloomed blood-red. "At the time, I thought it would be the lesser of two evils!"

"Evil? How dare you! I…"

"Shut up! Both of you!" boomed Howl. "Right now, the only important thing is Sophie! I don't want you agitating her!"

Calcifer and Sebastian glared at each other for a second more, before they both subsided in silence. Sebastian wiped a hand over his face tiredly, and rested his head on the cool stone wall. He did not know what to do. He didn't know how to help Sophie, bright, funny, sweet Sophie.

There was only one thing that he could do for her. He was going hunting.

"I'm going to destroy it."

Calcifer and Howl looked at him and saw his steely resolve and Calcifer rose from the fireplace gracefully. "I'm coming with you."

Howl looked at both of them and knew what he had to do.

"I'm staying with Sophie." It would be so easy to play the big, strong hero and go chasing after a foe that he knew that he could obliterate supposedly for her sake, but it took all his strength and courage to remain behind. She needed him now beside her, and he would not let her down again.

Sebastian strode off to his rooms to prepare without another word, but Calcifer touched a tiny hand to his shoulder in support before streaking off after Sebastian. Howl sighed and wondered what in Dragon's Breath should he do now?

He entered Sophie's room after knocking quietly. She was still curled up in the same position when he left the room two hours before. He touched Michael's shoulder and told him to go and rest. After Michael left the room, Howl opened up his mind and gently probed for any lingering injury or damage. There was nothing. Nothing physical at least, but he could sense the immense sorrow, bitterness, fury and fear that was roiling through Sophie, but he, who had always flirted and charmed but avoided emotional entanglements, even with Sophie, the only woman he had ever loved, did not know how to best approach her. "Sophie, do you want to talk?" He asked gently, kneeling down beside her.

Sophie's emotions suddenly reached boiling-point and she sat up abruptly in bed. "What do you want me to say? That I'm fine? That he did not destroy me? That I did not lose an essential piece of myself? Well then, I'm just wonderful! Maybe now, you can all leave me alone and stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak!" Sophie swiped at the tears suddenly flowing unchecked down her pale cheeks. "He may not have raped my body, but he did my soul and I wish to God that he did the former instead!"

Without another word, Howl picked her up and hugged her tightly against him. Sophie struggled briefly before she allowed herself to be comforted by the soothing strokes of his hand and the gentle nonsense he muttered against her hair, somehow knowing that he needed to do this as much for himself as well as for her. After awhile, she looked up at him with slightly blood-shot eyes. "It's all gone, you know… I've lost my magic. I don't think I can bear to be around anything magical again either…"

Howl looked steadily at her and then bent and kissed her forehead gently.

"You don't have to."


	29. Chapter 29: Choices

The longest chapter yet and will likely remain so!  
Sorry for the huge wait... I had to have some surgery done and the recovery was quite awful. It's only just recently that I can get out of bed without immediately keeling over and throwing up! Quite difficult to write when you are constantly vomitting, you know!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new installment as we near the end of the story...

Much love and gratitude as usual to My Dear Readers.  
I hope you will drop me a line telling me what you think!

_**Note:** Mature themes ahead!_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**In which a door is closed.**

Turning the black doorknob, Howl ushered Sophie through gently and resolutely shut the portal behind them. Gripping her hand, he smiled encouragingly down at her pale features before taking up an expansive pose. "Welcome to _Cymru_, better known as Wales! The land of Rugby, the best sport in the world and of course where fabulous specimens of manhood such as I are produced!"

Sophie could barely force her lips into a curve for his sake, well aware that Howl was trying so hard to make her happy. "It looks very pretty."

"Pretty? _Pretty?_ It's beautiful, magnificent, majestic! To be in Wales, is to have music in your heart, and poetry in your soul!" exclaimed Howl, sweeping his arms out. "Anyway, come, we're headed to my old place and then we have to go and meet the dragon."

"Dragon?"

"My sister, Megan."

Megan greeted them, arms crossed, at the door of her cosy little house as she stared Howl down.

"Well, well… Look who's decided to turn up again? I've told you again and again to at least tell me before you up and disappear! When are you going to settle down and be a respectable member of society, Howell?"

Eyes wide, Sophie tugged uncomfortably on the breeches (_what were they called again? Jeans?) _Howl had insisted she wear as well as the ridiculous little red blouse that made his eyes gleam most unnervingly and left little to the imagination. She had tried to refuse to leave the cottage in such strange and skimpy costume but Howl swore that they were completely normal for Wales and that her own clothes would in fact be stared at.

"Aren't you going to let your one and only beloved brother in?" mewled Howl plaintively, "It's cold and I'm ever so hungry…" Rolling her eyes in defeat, Megan harrumphed and moved aside to let them in. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Right, this is my… very good friend, Sophie Hatter. Sophie, my sister, Megan."

Sophie dipped slightly in a curtsey and was a little taken aback at the wide-eyed stare that Megan levelled upon her. Howl cleared his throat noisily and drew her into the house. "No need for formalities here, my sweet! We do things a little different here in Wales!"

"Sophie Hatter? Hmmm… I think I met a relative of yours! Howell brought another Sophie Hatter around once… A much older lady…"

"Oh yes!" Howl kicked aside an odd-shaped ball and took her arm to guide Sophie in. "Dear Grandmother Sophie! Haven't seen her in quite awhile. I rather miss that old bat!"

Sophie gasped and elbowed him quite hard in the belly. Breath woofing out, Howl choked out: "I meant that fabulous and wondrous lady!"

Sophie's cheeks flushed with colour the first time in weeks when she suddenly remembered that they were not alone and that she had just pummelled Howl in front of his sister, who was by his account, a fearsome individual. "Oh dear! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

To her surprise, Megan laughed and waved a hand cutting her off.

"I'm glad that Howl's found someone who's ready, willing and able to cut him down to size when the situation calls for it! Come in, come in!" With a smile as charming as her brother's, Megan took Sophie by the arm and turned to smirk at him before sailing into the kitchen. "You should keep this one!"

Rubbing his middle, Howl shut the door quietly.

"I'm trying to."

* * *

Later that evening, after a cosy dinner of savoury lamb and leek stew with wine for the adults and fizzy drinks (as a special treat) for the children, a helpless Sophie was dragged off by Neil and Mari to be taught at least the rudiments of video gaming, while Megan and their uncle, after declaring with a mournful sniff that he had been replaced, remained at the table to finish the bottle.

"So, how long are you back for this time? Or is this just another flying visit?"

Howl took a long sip from his glass. "Actually, I'm back for good this time. Happy?"

"Are you serious? You're actually moving back here? After so many years of me, nagging at you, why the sudden change of heart?" Putting her glass sharply down, Megan looked at him. "Are you in trouble?"

"No! Why does everyone always assume that I'm in trouble? It's just the right time…" Howl refilled their glasses and took another swig before standing up. "I'll go save Sophie before the children decide to kidnap her."

Howl stood silently at the doorway, enjoying the intense look of concentration on Sophie's face as she manipulated the tiny buttons while little Mari shrieked excitedly beside her and Neil looking on disdainfully but still shouting out exuberant instructions every so often for the anatomically ridiculous blond dancer on the screen. Sophie looked happier than she had been in recent memory and he was desperate to keep her that way. He did not ever want to see that blank, empty look in her eyes ever again, and giving up his beloved magic seemed a small price to pay. He loved her so.

"Hah! You stink!" yelled Howl when the gold-haired character fell to her animated death off a cliff. "Move over, and let the master show you how to play the 'Barbie' game!" Mari clapped her hands over her mouth to stop her escaping giggles as Neil and Sophie booed and hissed companionably at him when he dropped ceremoniously in front of the screen and began limbering up his wrists and fingers with great pomp and circumstance.

Feeling Sophie's head lean against his shoulder after he successfully completed the level, Howl smiled softly to himself. He was content.

* * *

Sophie revelled in a life without the need for magic, in a land where no one thought that sorcery was commonplace and, indeed, where claiming to have abilities such as those in Ingary would be looked at with scepticism, suspicion and scorn. Sophie discovered an affection of films and cinema, a fascination for the internet, and a deep and abiding love of karaoke which she shared with Megan, much to the dismay of Howl.

One pleasantly cool evening, as per usual, Howl walked Sophie over to Megan's cottage for their daily gossip/ cleaning/ singing get-togethers on Megan's home karaoke system. He winced at the thought of their karaoke sessions as his ears were still ringing from yesterday when he returned to Megan's house and was immediately blasted with nauseating love songs. Oh well… as much he wanted to be the be all, end all for Sophie, he was glad that Sophie was getting some female companionship as even though they spent many, many wonderful hours together strolling around the picturesque village, driving to the countryside, watching his beloved rugby, talking and just enjoying each others' company, he knew that she needed more sources of support, especially since that it was now almost impossible for her to have contact with her sisters and stepmother.

Before they could knock, the door flew open and Megan stood at the doorway once more glaring at Howl. "Have you forgotten what today is? I have told you over and over and I would have reminded you again if you would deign to _have a telephone_!"

Howl smiled weakly at her and made a lame attempt at pacifying her. "Of course, I remember…"

Megan curled her lip. "Sure, you do! I told you… It's Neil's birthday today! We're having a party at _Antonio's_ and then coming back here for games and pudding! GO HOME AND CHANGE!"

"You mean, I can't wear what I have on?" blundered on Howl defensively, trying to avoid banging his head against the wall. _Oh Dragon's Breath… What did I just say? Keep what I have on? IDIOT!_

Scowling fiercely, Sophie smacked him on the arm. "How dare you not tell me about this party? It's your one and only nephew's birthday and your sister has been kind enough to invite us!" Turning to Megan, she made a little grimace in apology. "Sorry, that we're not ready, Megan… But maybe it will be better that Howl keeps what he has on for the dinner. He's too vain about his looks already!"

Megan grinned evilly at the unnaturally pale Howl. "That would be a wonderful punishment for him! Would you like to come to _Antonio's_ in your grubby trousers and jersey, brother dear? I'm sure Neil won't mind…"

"Megan! You know I was just joking!"

Rolling her eyes, Megan shared a quick amused look with Sophie. "Oh, alright… you may change. And hurry up about it! Dinner begins at half-past seven and if you're not there, we'll start without you!"

Without another word, Howl seized Sophie's arm and started running back home. He only had an hour and a half to get ready!

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant with two minutes to spare and with Howl complaining bitterly all the way that his sister was a veritable harridan and that she had no concept of how long it took to accentuate and complement beauty such as his. Sophie nearly strangled him several times in the 15 minute walk.

They were lead to their table by a giggly dusky-eyed teenager who eyed Howl up and down like a piece of tiramisu that _he_ was dying to sink his teeth into. Howl grabbed a hold of Sophie and dragged her defensively to his side, using her shamelessly as a shield from unwanted (though somewhat flattering) male attentions. When they reached their party, he quickly yanked a chair out for Sophie and smiled blindly at the waiter in dismissal. Megan smirked at his crimson face. "I thought you would have enjoyed the little crush that Fabiano has on you! He's certainly a very good-looking boy!" Sophie snickered and quickly turned to the children to distract them with the gifts they had brought.

"Neil… This is a present from your Uncle and I. I hope you like it! We were assured that it was the perfect gift for boys your age, though I could barely convince your Uncle Howell not to play with it first!"

Neil's friends wedged themselves all around him as he tore through the bright paper and ribbons with utter disregard of the time and effort Sophie had put in wrapping the rectangular box. But a gasp of delight escaped Neil as the young boys around him oohed and ahhed in jealously.

"Thanks Uncle! Thanks Sophie! I love it! I've wanted one for the longest time!" as Neil melted Sophie's heart by giving her a quick hug, while clutching the latest and most advanced portable game player on the planet to his chest. Turning back to his friends, he immediately turned it on in triumph to display his trophy.

Howl snuggled his niece on his lap. "Mari… this is for you. Don't think that we had forgotten my favourite niece!" The little girl tore through the similarly wrapped package with slightly less savagery than her brother and squealed with delight when a pretty little bracelet with fairy charms and silvery pearls was revealed. She displayed it proudly to the rather disinterested boys and then demanded her mother put it on for her immediately. Jumping back on Howl and then Sophie, she smacked sweet and slightly sticky little kisses on their cheeks in gratitude.

They began a delightful if noisy meal where everyone enjoyed watching Sophie manipulate her fork rather frenetically in her attempt to eat the slippery spaghetti and also roared with laughter at Howl's devastation when her meatball accidentally plopped onto his pristine and carefully pressed white shirt. The table almost erupted into a food fight as ten rambunctious boys including Howl tried to take advantage of the situation, but one burning glare from Megan put to rest any further desires to use food as missiles. The appearance of Antonio with steaming platters of pizza also quelled the rebellion as they fell upon the house speciality with all the finesse of a pack of wolves.

Things started to settle down as they reached the end of the meal and the plates were beginning to be cleared away. Suddenly, a man in strangely formal attire stopped at the table and out of nowhere drew out a humungous bouquet draped with scarlet silk. "Neil, the birthday boy? May I present myself as Christos, the Conjurer, transported especially here to entertain you on your special day." He presented the flowers with a dramatic flourish to Neil, but before he could take the bouquet, the flowers suddenly disappeared and multi-coloured lollipops popped out tied with a large blue bow. The children and Megan gasped with delight as Christos began his highly successful plethora of tricks.

After a quick worried look at Sophie, who seemed to also take pleasure in the magician's humour and skill, he too settled back to watch the show. After her initial shock, Sophie realised that the so-called conjurer did not truly have powers, and she managed to calm herself down enough to paste a bright smile on her face and try to regain her buoyant mood. A more sincere smile touched her lips when she noted the enthralled look of delight that the children and even Megan was giving the magician, but that quickly faded away when she turned to Howl and saw the wistful smile on his face. A great burst of guilt and sorrow washed through her as she realised that through her own selfishness and weakness, she had wrenched Howl from a world that he adored and a beloved career where he had no parallel. And he had not even reached the peak of his magical abilities yet, she was well aware that he had wealth of powers that he had not tapped as yet. She had forced him away from the very thing that she was dying to have back and was very conscious that it was an essential part of their beings.

Abruptly realising that the performer was reaching his grand finale as he poured milk, eggs, flour and salt into his very fine top hat, Sophie forced her face into a tranquil expression and pretended excitement at his act. She even shrieked with the others when Christos suddenly set his hat on fire and then clapped on a large platter to put the flames out. With another flamboyant gesture that was very reminiscent of Howl's sweeping gestures, he turned the smoking hat over to reveal an impossibly rich and luxurious cake that was gorgeously iced with fluffy cream and embellished with candles that fizzed with tiny sparks . Christos presented the cake to an astounded and greedily staring Neil with a complicated little flourish before whirling away to disappear into the back of the restaurant.

Smiling smugly at the great success of the show, Megan announced that it was time to cut the birthday cake, much to the delight of the children. Singing the traditional birthday song with boisterously punctured with bursts of ear-splitting whistles and tuneless shrieks, the herd of adorable monsters fidgeted and waited greedily until the moment Neil could make his wish and stab the cake. After allowing her son one plunge of the long blunted knife into the cake, Megan quickly removed the cake with the ease of long experience and began rationing the treat out before they could start to rebel. Howl snagged some cake for him and Sophie and was nearly groaning at the gloriously rich chocolate taste.

"Best cake ever that came out of a hat! Do you like it, Sophie? I had a feeling that you would love chocolate!"

Sophie smiled with false brightness, barely able to choke the cake down over the lump in her throat; she felt as though she was drowning in her guilt. "It's delicious. It tastes similar to our nïxy fruit. "

Howl cocked his head and looked at her worriedly, so intoned to her that he could sense when she was not feeling well. "Are you feeling poorly, darling? Would you like to go home now? I'll make our apogees to Megan." She nodded eagerly, anxious to have some time to herself, but… "Megan needs your help walking the children back to her cottage." Managing a cheeky grin, she added, " Although I suspect that she is fierce enough to control a legion of the little demons, she would much prefer your help in taking them back home." Putting a hand reassuringly on his arm, Sophie smiled gratefully at him. "Don't worry about me. It's not far at all, I can make it back by myself without any problems!"

"Are you sure?" worried Howl, "Do you remember the way home?"

"Of course I do! I'm not a baby! Although I might seem like one to you, due to your advanced age!"

Eyes flaring wide, Howl scowled at her. "I'm not old! I've only just reached my twenty-eighth year!"

"Yes, yes… a veritable Methuselah."

"WHAT?" Howl narrowed his eyes at her too innocent expression and growled at her. "Come… I'll walk you out."

Sophie inwardly chuckled with enjoyment at their exchange. She did so love baiting him…

Sophie made her goodbyes to Megan and kissed Mari and Neil (much to his embarrassment) before making navigating her way out of the still packed restaurant. She waved to Howl and began trudging her way home.

She arrived to a dark and silent house, but did not bother switching on the electronic lights that she was so fascinated by. Making her way to the kitchen, she only turned on the dim corridor light after she nearly tripped on one of Howl's discarded shoes. Bathed in the gloomy light, she sat herself on the comfortably shabby kitchen chair and slowly sank into melancholia and murky depression once again, her feelings of happiness and cheer that she had so carefully built over the months, completely obliterated. She had buried her feelings of emptiness and uselessness deep inside and she was now forced to finally examine them. She could barely withstand it…

Feeling exhausted from trying to corral a pack of wild little boys, high with sugar and excitement, Howl trailed through the door. Noticing the light near the kitchen was on, he ambled over only to stop dead in horror. He could not believe his eyes, his precious Sophie was holding a kitchen knife and staring at her wrists in the most ghastly speculation. He quickly bounded forward and swung her arm away from her body to force the blade from her white-knuckled grip.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you mad?"

Bursting into tears, Sophie screamed back. "It's better this way! I'm just a rock around your neck! Drowning you in this life that you wanted to escape from so much that you were willing to give up your heart! You cannot be happy here! I'm just a burden!" Calming down slightly, she turned away from him. "You shouldn't waste your pity on damaged goods! Just let me die and you'll be able to have your life and freedom back!"

Howl sighed deeply then calmly and deliberately slit his wrist.

"If you are so determined to die, we'll do it together." Sophie whirled around appalled and watched in a moment of absolute shock and terror, ruby blood gushing through his open wound. "We live together, we die together."

"How could you? How could you?" screamed Sophie as she grabbed the dishcloth and bound his wound tightly. Falling heavily onto a chair, Howl smiled faintly at her with great tenderness. "I love you. I'm not planning to live without you. So it's your choice… I'll follow you either way."

Eyes overflowing with tears, Sophie held onto the already crimson material in a vice-like grip, desperate to staunch the horrible gash. She had never suspected that he loved her with such depth and intensity, that he would do something so drastic to show how much he cared. Watching in agonised love, she yelled in panic as his eyes began fluttering shut. "Wake up! Wake UP! I love you too! We'll live together forever and ever!" She moved one of her hands and smacked him hard on the face, trying to wake him up. "If you don't wake up this minute, I'll never marry you!"

Howl cracked an eye open and there was a suggestion of his usual growl in his voice. "Don't even think about it… You'll never be rid of me now."


	30. Chapter 30: Love and Flowers

WHOO! We're finally here... The LAST chapter! It's been great writing this story and after two years I can't believe that it's at it's end!  
I have truly enjoyed writing this story and it's all due to you dear Reader!  
Thank you so much for reading my poor efforts and giving me such wonderful feedback and reviews. 

_Thank you all!  
I hope to see you soon._

**Epilogue**

**In which there are petals and joy.**

Howl stood in absolute terror in the dim, dark space staring straight ahead with the feral intensity of a wolf with his paw caught in a steel trap, at the only hint of safety and wellbeing in the entire place. Rubbing his sweaty palms against his dark trousers as he tried not to start hyperventilating, he was barely aware of the other life forms that surrounded him. _When would this nightmare be over?_

Suspended in an agony of fear and uncertainty, he was about to make his wild break for escape when a light suddenly flared as the portal swung wide. Slightly blinded by the welcome ray of light, Howl squinted at the figure that was standing on the path of his possible future, trying to discern whether it was a friend or foe. He tensed nearly imperceptibly as the shadowy figure appeared to prepare itself to approach him, and suddenly, lilting strains of violins resonated in the air to be joined with the gentle strums of a harp and then the sweet piercing sounds of a flute. 

Howl nearly sagged to his knees in relief and he could feel a huge grin that was most likely stupid stretching his face; his life was saved! The gorgeously gowned female glided slowly toward him accompanied by the music and with candles, which appeared to be floating mid-air, flickering cheerfully into life with every step she took almost like magic and when she was nearly halfway to him, he heard a heavenly chorus bursting into joyous song. Shaking his head a little at his silliness, he could barely contain his impatience and anxiety as he waited for the woman to join him, completely unaware of the huge grins of his sisters-in-law-to-be. When she finally reached him, he smiled down into her brilliant wide eyes and grasped her gloved hands strongly with all the tenderness he could muster. 

"You're late, woman! I nearly had heart failure waiting for you!"

Sophie smiled cheekily back at him, feeling her cheeks heat at the intense look of love and desire that warmed his bottle green eyes. "You shouldn't have worried! I'm not a slitherer-outer like you…"

"Don't try to charm yourself out of it, girl. You won't get away with it!" Howl tried to remain stern but he could not believe that his little mouse was finally to be his. 

Sophie opened her mouth to give him a half-hearted set-down when a throat was cleared noisily and bright eyes glared at them under bushy grey brows. 

"Are you two ready to begin?" growled the good reverend. 

Grinning unashamedly, Howl brought Sophie's gloved hand to his mouth and nodded the affirmative. The rest of the ceremony rushed past Sophie in a blur only hearing Howl's deep voice at certain intervals, but presumably she made coherent answers as well as the next thing she knew the pastor made an announcement with great pomp and ceremony.

"I, now, pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mute with adoration, Howl stared down at his wife (finally!) and gently brushed his rather trembly hand against her blushing cheek and could feel a smile of absolute contentment curve his lips when he noticed that his fearless Sophie's lashes were flickering in shyness as she tried to hold his intent (and he suspected rather awed and lecherous) gaze. Cupping the back of her head, he eagerly, delightedly touched his mouth to his and revelled in his first kiss with his _wife!_

However, what began as a sweet and light caress suddenly became darker as desire sunk its urgent claws in him and he took advantage when Sophie gasped softly as he clasped her body tightly against his. Deepening the kiss, he barely contained a growl of satisfaction when she began to timidly respond. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of sound and the very newly-wed couple jumped apart as their forgotten guests decided to remind them of their presence with claps, whistles and raucous cat-calls and even some flashy pyrotechnics (presumably from a certain fire demon). Giving their audience a little bow, the unrepentant groom and the very embarrassed bride rushed out the church leading the way out for the very amused and excitedly chattering guests. 

Standing in the little churchyard, they accepted the congratulations and best wishes from their guests and thanked them politely with a secret smile and winks to their disguised magical peers as they exclaimed about the quality of the sound system as it had really seemed as though there was an orchestra playing and the 

gloriousness of the unseen voices. Oh! And the lighting and _fireworks_! They must really have spent a fortune on the wedding! 

The wedding supper was noisy and rambunctious and after numerous cheers, toasts and good natured jeers about the groom's former predilection for breaking female hearts, Howl and Sophie stood up and thanked everyone for their attendance and with an absolutely naughty wink, Howl announced baldly that they were going to leave to begin their honeymoon. Megan groaned at the lasciviousness of her brother's expression, but started organising for the guests to go outside to bid them farewell with a military precision that Fanny was thoroughly envious of. 

"Let's go! Come on people! Neil, DO NOT pull your sister's hair! Okay, unmarried ladies stand here and gentlemen over there." Megan shepherded everyone outside the reception hall with all the skill that comes with having two active children and a temperament that would make Attila the Hun cower. Fanny quickly pushed an unwilling Martha into position and glared at the other girls/ competitors for the bridal bouquet. Lettie sniggered at her sister's beleaguered expression and took a sneaky step back to avoid her matrimonially ambitious stepmother, only to bump up against a hard chest. Turning her head up to apologise, her words got caught in her throat instead.

Glaring down at her with an expression as ferocious as her mother's, Ben Sullivan arched a brow at her futile attempt to escape. Lettie gave him a brilliant smile and then stomped over to the furthest end of the giggling gaggle of hopefuls mulishly. "Men… Always trying to get themselves married off!" 

Sophie turned her back to the excited crowd and took a deep breath. 

"Are you ready? One, two, three!"

There was a mad scramble to catch the roses but the bouquet bounced off the grasping hands and smacked the only female in the group trying to get away. Suliman grinned hugely in satisfaction and hurried over to where the groom was flinging the garter over his shoulder. It took no effort and no magic at all. He only needed to stand there, while the other single unattached males jostled each other to get _away_. 

Obligations completed, he swept up his very new wife and tossed her into the carriage his secretly romantic sister had found from goodness knows where, whilst their guests rained rice and deep red rose petals down on them. Waving goodbye, Howl and Sophie drove away to start their new life together.

"Thank heavens, they were throwing rose petals and not orange blossoms at us! I hate orange blossoms."

"Why? I rather like them. They're pretty."

"No! Nasty, smelly things… They give me allergies!"

Sophie rolled her eyes at his truculent expression and patted his hand indulgently. "Still, they're pretty and have such wonderful symbolism! I wish there were some at the wedding." But before Howl could respond, they arrived back at the cottage and he turned to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Don't do this for me. I'll be happy anywhere with you."

Smiling tenderly at him, Sophie stroked his cheek and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you, darling, but it's time." Alighting the carriage, they walked straight to a familiar door with its knob pointing yellow, but before he could even touch the handle, a huge sneeze made him take a step back. Flushing, he shook his head vigorously to clear it and took his wife's hand. "Are you ready?" 

Clasping his hand tightly, she firmly took hold of the doorknob and opened it. "Let's go home."

With hearts full of love and happiness that they had finally found each other, they stepped through the portal towards their future, completely unaware that a single slender white petal dislodged itself from Howl's hair and fell gently to the floor.

**-FIN-**


End file.
